The Martyr
by THExGR8xONE
Summary: After meeting an old friend of Harrys, Hermione finds herself inexplicably drawn to the girl. What do these rising feelings mean? and will she choose to follow them…Skyler always found the supernatural exciting follow her in her story of Loss, Betrayal, Friendship, and Love. As she discovers the truth of her own blood….(I suck at summaries)..Warning FEMSLASH!...rated M now! :p
1. AN

Authors note:

Hi everyone! Just wanted to let you know that this is going to be my first fanfic. That being said i hope you all enjoy, this will be the start of a series I've literally been writing since I was in sixth grade. I had scrambled ideas and scenes stuck in my head from certain songs. I thought it would pass but it never did. So I jotted them down, I realized that it was a story begging to be told I just didn't know how at the time, not to mention how to put characters together. I have journals written with things I've seen in my head and as I got older I never realized that I had unintentionally connected some of the things I've written. Though I had stopped for sometime, when I finally picked up the pen again my sisters wer-actually are my muses and my support. They pushed me to post me being the really self conscious type I was not convinced my stories are good enough and still not truly convinced actually to post but I promised my sisters I would. I've read tons of stories that people have written in my spare time and they did help inspire me to pick up the pen again. a lot of you are amazing writers and when i read your stories it was like seeing a movie in my mind, thats how I know That what I've read is great. Its my hope that I could bring something to all you readers and writers to enjoy, so that just maybe you'll get to experience a movie in your mind as well. I also want to point out that this is a **FEMSLASH **which means girlxgirl pairing. if this is not your cup of tea and are offended I suggest you leave this story be there really is no sense in reading something you dislike and/or are uncomfortable with. I chose femslash because well to be honest it isn't a mainstream thing for books because I feel some people think its a taboo. But this is fanfic so what the hell ;p. Anyways I'm hoping you all enjoy please review and let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is welcome...but if you're just going to complain and flame me -.-...well haters gon hate not much I could do with that. Ehm I'm getting side tracked sorry anyway hope you enjoy! :)

Also to be clear this story will be written in 3 Arcs. The first arc being more of an introduction to my main OC, meaning it will be centered around her mainly as well as her finding her place in a world she Only could have dreamed was real. Actually all three arc will be as this is her story...Remember this fic is a HermionexOC which means dealing with other Harry Potter characters and the like. The first Arc will follow the the Harry Potter series from just before GoF to DH. After that how ever The next two Arcs are my own plot created from my twisted little mind. Ehm oh this authors note is way to long Read, Review, enjoy \(^.^)/


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: First Meetings**

The city of Angels Hermione had been here once and it was Ron's first time in a muggle city but it was one of Harry's seasonal trips during his summers. He usually went before staying with the Weasley's but an unexpected visit from his friends made it happen sooner. Ron had his first flying experience in an airplane, and the ride couldn't have been more then uncomfortable due to the red heads constant questioning of everything muggle. Still it didn't douse the excitement Harry felt he'd be seeing a long time friend he hadn't seen in what felt like years though they wrote keeping in touch. Although he did his best to keep things as truthful as possible, and now that the stirrings of war with Voldemort's foreseen return he felt it best to come see his long time friend if only for memories sake. After exiting the plane and gathering their bags with Harry's lead the golden trio of the wizarding world met their host for the next 2 weeks.

"Harry!" The three turned to see a young girl with dark short hair run toward them. Harry dropped his bags and opened his arms to her " Jess" he picked her up twirling her around making the little girl laugh and smile " You've grown, who are you here with your mum and dad?" She nodded and pointed in the direction she'd come from to see an older couple walking toward them. They embraced the boy like the son who'd been gone too long from home. " Hijo your so big now haha but you're so thin have you been eating" he chuckled at the woman fussing over him," where's Skyler?" He asked.

"Skye's at soccer practice after that training for another hour at the gym but will be home by 7" with a smile he nodded and motioned toward his friends," Izel, Aquillo these are my friends I told you about this is Ronald Weasley," who smiled sheepishly," and miss Hermione Granger" she smiled and shook both their hands,"it's nice to meet you. I do apologize I hope we're not intruding"

Izel smiled kindly at the girl,"You're all welcomed in our home it's nice to see Harry is doing so well since we last seen him." Aquillo put a hand on Harry's shoulder and smiled proudly,"No longer the scrawny little boy, but a strong young man now, must have all the girls chasing after you,yeah" He looked at Hermione then back to Harry," she's beautiful Harry, es su novia?" Harry blushed slightly but shook his head no," ah well don't let Skye know that haha" the man laughed ruffling black hair.

Hermione and Ron looked confused before Jess filled them in," Papa asked if you and Harry were together but he said noo" she paused then looked around as if what she had to say next wasn't meant for any others to hear and whispered," my cousins a sucker for pretty girls" she giggled and Hermione blushed slightly."Quit it" Izel scolded lightly," now lets go home I'm sure they're tired from their trip and I have dinner cooking now let's go." With that said they all followed suit and headed to the Tecuhtli home.

~x~x~x~

After settling in Harry and Ron sat in the backyard as Jess played with the family dog which looked like a mix between a wolf and a fox. Hermione had offered to help with dinner despite Izel's protest that she's a guest " So when do we get to meet this Skyler bloke?" Ron said with agitation he had felt hurt that Harry had kept someone like Skyler a secret for so long, and was a bit jealous that Harry had another best friend that he'd known longer then him, how could he compete with a guy like that? The way Harry talked about him made them seem like brothers."Soon I hope" the bespectacled boy said then looked at the redhead," uh Ron I never said Skyler was a boy"

~x~

Hermione was setting the table when she heard the front door open and heard a smooth female voice,"Tio, Tia I'm home. The boys went out with friends they said they'd be back later"

"Skye take a quick shower before you sit down to eat I don't want to smell your days activities during dinner" There was a laugh that was a reply to Izel's statement,"by the way Harry's here"

Hermione had set the last plate down when she heard the same voice from behind her,"You must be one of Harry's friends" the brunette turned to see a girl around her height and age wearing a royal blue underarmor long sleeve shirt, black gym shorts royal blue knee high socks and black worn sneakers. Her midnight black hair pulled back into a ponytail leaving only her bangs to frame her face perfectly, although it looked as if her hair was cut short. she was practically dripping with sweat and the British girl couldn't help but stare especially at her eyes. Piercing blue eyes that seemed to glow,What made the color more pronounced was the black ring that lined the iris as well as was that a purple burst around the pupil.

When the girl cocked a brow at her questionably Hermione realized she'd been staring too long and hadn't answered the question," uh yeah I-I'm one of Harry's friends from school. I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger." She extended her hand to shake and was surprised at how warm the other girls hand was though she assumed it was from the work out, still the contact caused shock waves through her body as well as a shiver up and down her spine,"Well miss Granger, it's nice to finally meet you. I'm Skyler Vega, Skye for short"

Hermione was trying hard to fight the blush that was beginning to heat up her cheeks, even more so when she remembered what Jess had said earlier."it's good to meet you too" even though they stopped moving their arms they hadn't let go of each other's hands. Skyler smiled at her and the Brunette couldn't help but smile back,"Is this your first time to the states?"

"No, I came when I was younger but that was along time ago"

"Well I'd be happy to show you around Miss Granger, that is if you wouldn't mind"

"Hermione, please just call me Hermione there's no need for formalities"

"Is that a yes?"

Hermione giggled, wait was she flirting with her no she was just being friendly. Besides she wanted to be with Ron and her feelings for him were genuine,..weren't they? Then again she had known since her last year being her third that she was attracted to girls as well as boys though most suitors never really caught her interest that is to say until now." Maybe...will you call me by my name"

"But it is your name, it's just your last name" Skyler chuckled at the really look that the brunette gave her." I've answered your question I think I deserve a response to my own?"

"I suppose you do, I wouldn't mind if you showed me around" a smirk spread on Skyler's lips as she took a step toward the British girl," well I-"

"Skyler. Shower. Now. You reek of sweat" Skyler only sighed when Hermione pulled her hand back as Izel came to set the food on the table,"Tia I was only saying hi to our guest aren't you the one who's always saying I need to work on my manners and self control and and yeah "

"what I meant was to use them more often not just when you're talking to a pretty girl. Now go shower or you'll starve"

"And you wonder why I'm so thin" she smirked before winking at Hermione and making a run upstairs. Izel only laughed,"haha esa muchacha se pone más bien su madre cada día" she turned to the brunette noticing the pink that frosted her cheeks,"You should call the boys from the back I'm sure they're hungry too" Hermione nodded and went to fetch Harry and Ron as well as Jess.

When she was sure the girl was far enough Izel sighed and looked to her husband who had come in from the garage at that moment," Things are changing..it won't be long till she finds out the truth..."

"You've seen this" Izel nodded her answer "..we shouldn't have-"

"We did what was necessary to keep her safe" Aquillo stated sharply," to keep them safe"

"And what will you do when they come for her, because they will. The potion isn't working like it use to she grows stronger every day we can't keep lying to her about what and who she.

"Enough. We'll make a stronger potion and if it doesn't work then we will bind her blood." The man sighed and turned to leave,"It won't happen again" but was stopped by his wife's next words,"her Ascension is soon to come " he looked back over his shoulder," You know as well as I no one can stop that...and when it happens..."

"We'll do what we must."

~x~x~

By the time Skyler had gone down stairs everyone had begun eating or at least tried to. The red headed boy was like a vacuum sucking every bit of food off his plate before piling more on. Although Hermione and Harry were use to Ron's eating habits they couldn't help but feel a little guilty for not warning their hosts for the sight they were now watching.

The brunette saw Skyler first and couldn't help but lock gazes with her. She'd notice that Skyler had left her hair down some what in a low ponytail. The sides were cut short like if they had been shaved or clean cut. The top was longer and followed along the back which was longer then front which allowed for the small ponytail. Skyler winked at the Hermione who in turn blushed and quickly look down at her plate," About time you showed up hurry before Ron here leaves nothing left haha"

"Well Tia did say I was going to starve tonight" she smirked as her aunt shot her a look," I'm kidding but Es bueno volver a verte hermano"

"Wha lagggwich is that?" Ron asked before shoveling food back into his mouth"Right sorry, it's spanish well a form of it anyway...um I'll try to keep the Spanglish to a minimal."

"Well I feel I should introduce you, like I said this is Ron and this-"

"We met earlier Harry just before she went to shower" the brunette said quickly. Skyler smiled charmingly at her which caused the girl to blush, Harry shot his friend a knowing look as blue eyes rolled knowing that after dinner they were going to have a small talk on her dating habits "Hija how was practice today?"

"Same as always Tio but I can't say the same for Luis haha but" pausing to take a drink before continuing," today at the gym there was a guy who came looking for you Tio he said he knew you and Tia is he related to us?"

"Why do you say that?" Izel questioned sharing glances with her husband,"Well his eyes were like-"

"Did he say anything else?" Her uncle cut in before she finished "Umm just showed me a tattoo he said you'd know what it meant.. It's strange because it look exactly like-"

"Well I shouldn't keep him waiting then Lo siento amor" again he cut his niece short and Aquillo stood and left with out saying much else,"what-where's he going?"

"Leave it alone Skyler...it's an old friend of your uncles" Izel's tone was firm and left no room for more discussion on the matter. Dinner went on though a bit quieter. After dinner the teens helped clean before heading up to get ready for bed and it was at this time Harry had decided to have a little talk with Skyler,"i think I'm old enough to decide who I can date Harry" her words muffled as she brushed her teeth He stood in the door way frustrated, he knew how Skyler was when it came to her 'relationships' she was a real Casanova, well when she wanted to be."Skye, Hermione isn't just one of your conquests she means a lot to me she's a sister"

She spat washed her mouth out then spat again," i thought I was your sister" green eyes rolled at the comment," she's one of my best friends. I don't want to see her get hurt by another close friend because of your desires besides Skye she has a huge crush on Ron" She sighed knowing that she should heed her friends words the girl of her interests would be no ordinary conquest she was after all one of Harry's best friends and to be honest the British girl seemed well different but that was probably why she felt drawn to her but Skyler wasn't a home wrecker if the girl wished to be with the red head then she wouldnt over step her boundaries,"Ok ok...I promise I will try to behave...besides" she grinned mischievously," i wouldn't want to taint your innocent friend maybe my other candidates can satisfy me for the time being then again I wouldn't mind it either"

He couldn't help but laugh as he nudged her with his shoulder,"One of these days Skyler Vega you'll meet your match, mark my words she will tame you"

"Haha and that is why my young friend I intend to live out my freedom as long as I can"

"You're only 2 years older then me"

"Yeah soo in dog years that's a lot ya dingus"

"Haha ok sure but last I checked someone has commitment issues"

"Do not!"

"How long was your longest relationship, two weeks I think it was."

"It was three and she was clingy I had to end it"

"Excuses excuses" Harry teased as him and his long time friend began play fighting

Hermione walked down the hall to the bathroom when she heard laughing she recognized as Harry and Skyler's and made her way to the bathroom. She stood watching for a minute seeing how happy Harry was it was a long time since she had seen him smile like that. Still it was good to see her friend worry free no matter how short this time would be. Then her gaze shifted to that of the raven haired girl and couldn't quite figure out why she was so infatuated with this girl she'd just met today.

She cleared her throat and both turned to look at her,"sorry I didn't mean to..but I do need to brush my teeth"

"Of course gotta take care of that gorgeous smile" the other girl said with a wink again Hermione felt herself begin to blush and Harry elbowed his friend," Wha- hey I'm just saying...it really is" she rubbed the back of her neck," well I guess we should let you uh yeah" All three teens moved at the same time bumping and pushing awkwardly two trying to get out one trying to get in

The brunette tripped but strong arms caught her from smacking the sink with her face her breath hitched when she realized it was Skyler who caught her, her hands were still just as warm as when when they shook earlier. She turned her head and brown eyes met deep blue, "thank you" she whispered, Skyler cleared her throat and let go of the slim figure in her arms," your welcome um goodnight miss Granger"


	3. Chapter 2

**So completely forgot to do this...I don't own Harry Potter and the like just my OC's. Also I want to take this time to thank those first readers who are following this story... Yay! :D and thank you. I promise to update as quickly as I can. I finally had the time due to it being my break...-.-... But anyways let me know what you think I'm always opened to suggestions and ideas. Well my break is almost over and I'm hungry so please**

**Read, Review, Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: First...date?**

The moon was almost full and the night air was cool Aquillo stood watching the stars his sea green eyes glowing with anger navy blue archaic rune symbols shone clearly in the black rings encircling his iris' "Why have you come" voice clear with anger. Another figure appeared seemingly from the shadows Aquillo did not turn to look at the man,"It was agreed that she was to be left alone, she knows nothing of her heritage. Why show up now."

"Is that anyway to treat an old friend" the man said

"Why are you here" Aquillo was agitated he and his family had lived in peace for years but for _**him**_ to show up out of the blue couldn't be good.

"This boy and his friends they are wizards are they not"

"They are. Why ask questions you already know the answers to." He turned to look at the other man,"what does that have to do with my niece?"

"Everything." The man said simply

"Enough. Harry's battle is not hers she will not be part of something that doesn't concern her. As for the matters of our people and the Order, they too do not concern her either." As he began to walk the words spoken next made his blood boil and stopped him in his tracks," Isis is dead"

~x~x~

The next morning Hermione woke up a little too early for her liking. After making the bed she changed into some clothes a pair of shorts a black camisole and a thin white sleeveless button up, went to brush her teeth and hair and headed downstairs. She found Izel in the kitchen starting to making breakfast,"Good morning"

"Good morning Hermione did you sleep well?" Hermione nodded with a smile,"that's good I'm surprised you're up so early, I would think you would be tired out given the time difference"

"Early riser I guess you can say, do you need any help" Izel smiled and waved her over soon the house was filled with the aroma of eggs,bacon,sausage,beans and pancakes after about 10 minutes foot steps were heard descending the stairs two boys groggily made their way first to the refrigerator and each grabbed a bottle of water before sitting at the table. She had expected Ron to be the first one down bringing an unwilling Harry with him instead she saw two boys with dark brown hair. They looked very much like their father except one had some of his mothers features show more his hair a slightly lighter shade then his brothers and he had his mothers hazel eyes the other sea green eyes oddly enough they all had the same black rings that lined the iris and pupil with a colored design that made each color pop. Hermione thought it strange she hadn't really noticed before. Even Jess had unique eyes light brown with 4 turquoise diagonal stripes.

"Whoa who's the hotty?" Izel turned and smacked the hazel eyed boy on the back of the head,"Behave Luis" his brother snickered as he was scolded. Hermione blushed slightly at the comment she really didn't give her looks too much attention and wouldn't even have considered herself a 'hotty' "This is Hermione one of Harry's friends she's staying until they have to go back"

"Harry's here already" the other boy asked,"yes Hijo he is he has another friend that came as well please try to make their stay here a pleasant one." The older woman went back to finishing breakfast,"soo" Luis started,"can I show you around, maybe we can get to know each other"

"Thank you but n-"

"Come on we could have a good time" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively but stopped and coughed when his mother turned to glare at him,"you'll have to excuse my brother he thinks he's a real ladies man" the british girl smiled kindly and chuckled at the comment,"the names Israel by the way" he smiled at her before getting up to serve himself."why won't you let me show you around" Luis asked

"Because I already said I would" both Luis and Hermione turned to look it was Skyler standing in the kitchen doorway. She was dressed in dark blue skinny jeans a grey and black striped v-neck and black fold over converse and a black denim vest. Her short wavy locks left in a low ponytail which rested slightly on her left shoulder. The top of her hair was stylishly tussled as her bangs swept sideways. Skyler smiled charmingly at the shorter girl and Hermione couldn't help but smile back as she felt butterflies in her stomach take flight.

"Good morning miss Granger"

"Why won't you call me by my first name"

"We hardly know each other well enough for that I think" she said with a smile before walking over to serve herself a plate. Israel shared a look with his cousin and smiled knowing all too well her little tricks. Soon they all had a plate and sat to eat after a few minutes Jess as well as Harry and Ron made their way down for breakfast. Ron made his way to sit next to Hermione giving her a one arm hug having it linger before removing the limb completely as he sat down. Both Israel and Luis looked at Skyler who only rolled her eyes Harry seeing the interaction knew Skye was indeed doing her best to behave so he grinned at his friend who only stuck her tongue out in response.

"Where's papa?" Jess asked looking around from her dad,"he had to work early mija now hurry up you have to get ready for dance practice today"

"So is Tio or his friend in trouble? "

"What do you mean? Why do you ask?"

"Well he left in a hurry and it is weird that I didn't have to say a name for Tio to know who it was beside its seems kind of shady for them to meet so late" Luis and Israel began to eat slower looking to their mother who kept her composure."Like I said last night Skyler he's an old friend whatever their business is has nothing to do with us"

"Yeah but-"

"Leave it."

"But-" she stopped when Luis nudged her and shook his head no. The dark haired girl sighed in defeat before eating her breakfast in silence, as everyone else just made small talk. Hermione couldn't help but notice how quiet Skyler was after that little talk with her aunt only making facial expressions when she was acknowledged by the others at the table. " 'Mione why are you dressed so early?" she flinched a little at Ron's question because one she hadn't expected it and two because she noticed Skyler smirking to herself as she continued to eat quietly."Because I…well I'm going out." Ron narrowed his pale blue eyes at his friend," With who? I thought we were just going to relax today after sitting on a plane for hours." Hermione shifted in her seat slightly moving away from the red head." Ron, its fine really its not like I'm going off on my own Skyler offered to show me around a bit." All eyes shifted to Skyler who had just finished eating, Harry gave her a questioning look and the dark haired girl quirked a brow at him then to everyone else who she found to be staring at her waitingly."What I did? Is there something wrong with that?"

"No nothings wrong with that right Ron." Harrys question more a pleading statement. Ron shook his head no and Skyler couldn't help but notice the glaring glances the red head gave her cousins. She realized just how jealous the british boy was and couldn't help but have a little fun with the opportunity that presented itself."Besides it was either me or Luis here…." Israel sat back in his seat a smile on his face knowing where this was going, while Luis tried to play off that no such interaction happened," I-what wait no I didn't, I was just asking who she was thats all."

"If i recall your exact words were 'whoa who's the hotty" Israel added,"Not to mention that you both could have a good time"

"well that yeah but i didn't know she was taken i don't-"

"Yes because that's never stopped you before" Skyler cut in,"Weren't you just with Yasmine yesterday" his brother added," after all you were saying that she might be the one"

"Ok ok fine whatever…..shes not worth the trouble anyways…" Skyler and Israel laughed as Luis stood with a huff and left up stairs grumbling to himself." What did you do that for?" Harry asked grinning at his friends

"Just a little insurance for our female friend here"

"Which means" Ron asked scooting closer to Hermione," Which means he won't be trying anything now." Hermione smiled at the boy across from her," but i can't say the same for anybody else haha" then Israel too left cleaning both his and his brothers plate before actually leaving. Ron grumbled to himself while Harry smiled shaking his head knowing just who his friend had been talking about he wasn't worried though she promised she wouldn't try anything and Harry knew his friend was someone who kept to their word. Hermione blushed slightly because she too had known just who Israel was talking about. Brown eyes glanced at the black haired girl who winked at her before standing and made her way to the sink to wash her plate. The british girl wondered just what was in store for her these two weeks she would be spending in America. When Skyler finished she turned back to the trio left at the table," Are you ready to go?" she asked the brunette. Hermione looked at Harry then to Ron who just turned away to finish eating. She looked back with a smile and nodded.

~x~x~

Hermione met Skyler outside after assuring Ron that nothing would happen while she was out. She had known him to always be jealous and over protective but it seemed to have intensified within the last year but it's not like they were together...yet. Still she was only going out with a new friend it wasn't like it was a date. She walked out to the drive way to see Skyler leaning against a black and purple Honda CBR. The taller girl threw her a helmet," I hope you don't mind me taking my bike, but if you like we can take the car?" Hermione thought for a moment she never actually had ridden a motorcycle before and despite knowing how much more dangerous it was then a car she wasn't going to pass up the opportunity. Besides she flown on a brooms and magical creatures how much more dangerous can that get.

"I don't mind" she said fixing her hair into a low ponytail," just wondering where we're going is all"

Skyler smiled," Its a surprise now get on before the ginger you have as a bodyguard decides to tag a long or worse forbids you to go haha" Skye slipped her helmet on then swung her leg over sitting comfortably waiting for the shorter girl to finish adjusting her helmet. Hermione swung her leg over and as she sat behind the California girl she realized just how close they were going to be during the ride. She blushed at the thought of holding Skyler," It helps to hold on you know" the brunette wrapped her arms firmly around the other girl's waist,"Just hold on tighter if you want me to slow down ok." with that Skyler brought her visor down and sped off down the street Hermione yelped surprised at the speed. She definitley squeezed tighter but she didn't want to slow down. Skyler smirked she liked the feeling of the younger girl holding on to her, so instead of slowing down like she had said she went faster.

When they Had gotten to their destination Skyler parked where they would easily get back to the bike when they came back. Hermione was still reeling from the rush of the ride she liked the thrill of it which seemed a little odd considering her great dislike of flying. She took off the helmet and her hair tie shaking her brown tresses,"Where are we?" she asked looking around there were a lot of people here walking around looking at the small shops and the dancers performing for the crowd. They were dress like ancient warriors of a time long before now, their vibrant headdresses standing out as they twirled and stomped to the beat of the drums. Hermione stood in awe she'd never seen anything like this."This is Olvera street, birthplace of Los Angeles well that's what some people say. Where some of the traditions and culture of the mexican people are kept alive." Hermione smiled and turned back to Skyler who was right behind her. Skyler cleared her throat,"Um so where do you want to go first? Or would you rather us wander around and get lost in the culture?"

"I thought you were going to show me around Miss Vega."

"Well i feel that the best things found in life are when you're lost." Skyler walked past the shorter Brunette and just before walking into the moving crowd of people she turned back," Are you coming or are you just going to stand there watching me walk away." She smirked knowing she made the british girl blush, it was kind of fun even if she wasn't really trying to make her blush. Hermione cleared her throat and couldn't help but smile as her 'tour guide' smiled waiting for her. She shook her head she was already out why shouldn't she have fun its not like she was doing anything wrong. Hermione ran toward the other girl and took the outstretched hand and let Skyler lead to where ever.

The two girls got lost in their time together Hermione learning about some of the old buildings around. They went from vendor to vendor stopping at one of them Skyler had bought both of them something. Skyler bought a black leather cuff and Hermione a smaller wrist band made of three strands of leather that were beaded with a silver feather charm. Hermione couldn't help but take picture after picture where ever they went even taking pictures of their food before they'd eaten lunch.

They'd gotten to know each other a little more Skyler answering the obvious question as to why she was not with her parents. With this information Hermione realized just how close Harry and this girl were she too had lost her parents. Hermione told Skyler what she could about herself. How her parents were dentists, how she met Ron and Harry their first year at school and some of their little mishaps though a revised version of what actually happened.

They were currently talking about their love lives as they continued to walk. Skyler told the British girl how she had known most of her life that she preferred women then men. When the brunette had asked if she was ever afraid of the scrutiny she would receive, the dark haired girl only asked 'would you rather have quantity or quality?'. Though she was a little shy about the subject Hermione did confide in Skyler of her attraction to both sexes. There were no harsh words or questions just a simple smile and a few comforting words to ease her fears. Which she was glad of knowing that she wasn't being judged. So the brunette continued on, on how she has liked Ron for some time now " Wow...he's a real knuckle head not being able to see what he's got right in

front of him. I don't suppose there's room in your heart for little 'ol me "

Hermione playfully pushed Skye causing her to bump into someone else," Oops so- you're...Jenna! " She blinked several times looking into light brown eyes. Skyler smiled causing the other girl to blush and shyly smile back." Skyler it's great to see you I didnt see you or your cousins the last few days of school."

Hermione watched as the two girls interacted, as she did she couldn't help a certain nagging feeling. It grew when the auburn haired girl slipped Skyler a piece of paper before heading off.

The brunette huffed catching Skyler's attention,"What?" Hermione just scowled and continued walking. Wait why was she acting like this they've only spent one day together? Not to mention she liked Ron...so..why."Hermione wait!" Said girl stopped and turned she saw Skyler standing just a few feet away from her,"Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. Sometimes I can get carried away. Can I make it up to you?"

Hermione stood there looking the dark haired girl over she looked sincere enough," What do you have mind?"

Skye didn't fight the grin that grew on her face," Friday we can go to the beach how's that sound?" Brown eyes narrowed at her and Skye quickly shed the grin," not for that I swear please Hermione. It'll be nice to relax by the beach"

Skyler stood there unsure of what she was doing. She never really had to apologize for her flirting it wasn't like her and the British girl were together. So why did she even feel guilty about it?

"Two conditions." Skyler perked up a little," One no skirt chasing in front of me" she paused looking at the confused look the older girl had," flirting and such"

"Oh...and the second?"

Hermione didn't bother hiding her smile," I like the way you say my name" she finished with a wink. Skyler blinked before realizing what just happened and smirked mischievously " Goodness Skyler not like that." Hermione blushed. Skye looked up and realized the sun was setting then looked back to the brunette," We better get back,"she chuckled a little " Before gin- I mean Ron thinks I've stolen you or something" she held out her hand and with out hesitation Hermione took it as they both headed back to the bike.

~x~x~

When they had gotten home the boys were in the living room watching a boxing match something they were all into including Harry though not as enthusiastic about it as the other three. Hermione walked in first watching the scene, Ron hadn't even noticed she walked in Harry smiled waving her over to come join them.

Skyler walked in a few minutes later and saw everyone sitting in front of the tv. Instead of joining them she headed up stairs to her room. The walls a nice light grey color lined with white. Her queen size bed was setup like a futon with a Black and white comforter and pillows. Her desk was in front of the far back window next to her book shelf. The small area her workspace as she had pictures and other things pinned up. A drafting/craft table was there as well with a few other things. Her dressers were put inside of the closet leaving a lot of open space in her room. That half of the room was setup more a like a dojo. A huge mirror on the wall reflecting everything within. A mat on the floor, in front of the wall adjacent to the mirrored one was her setup of weapons she'd come to practice with ranging from Greek swords to that of the Japanese katana even several types of bows spears and staffs.

Skye took her shoes off putting them on the rack near the door. She walked to her weapon rack and grabbed her custom made katana. Walking to the middle of the mat she slowly gripped the handle grasping it firmly slowly unsheathing the blade. She looked to the door way when someone knocked.

Hermione stood there eyeing the weapon in her hands," I didn't mean to...well I just thought you'd like some company"

" I would have thought you'd rather be with your friends right now...but company sounds nice. Just take off your shoes before you come in ok." Hermione did so as Skyler put the katana back. The British girl looked around at the room it was clean and organized and had a calming sense about it. She noticed the large bookshelf by the desk and made her way to it.

Skyler watched as the shorter girl studied the books," Find anything you like?" She asked slowly stepping toward her. Brown eyes only continued to gaze at the titles skimming through them. They were most of them old literature like Shakespeare even Homer's Iliad. Some were in different languages. Hermione continued skimming through the books until she looked at the bottom row. They were books on the supernatural, like witches and vampires. About myths and legends from different cultures about mystic beings, creatures and magic.

"Quite the collection you have here" Hermione grazed her fingertips along some of the spines. Skyler chuckled noticing the look of interest the other girl had,"go ahead pick one, these are just some of my favorite I have more"

Hermione picked a book titled Myths of the Ancient World. Opening flipping through the pages quickly becoming enthralled with the text," Do you believe in all this, magic I mean." She took her gaze from the book to look at Skye.

The raven haired girl just motioned for her to sit in the desk chair. Skyler too sat where she stood cross legged considering the question," Do you?"

Brown eyes rolled and caught several open books laying on the desk." What's this?" There were also sketches and drawings she noted but it was the books that caught her interest.

" What's wha- oh that...nothing." Skyler cleared her throat when Hermione held up one of the books. She'd forgotten she had those out."Telekinesis huh...power of the elements"

"Ah yeah just something that caught my eye" she watched as Hermione flipped through the pages. She began to feel herself blush from slight embarrassment. Hermione kept glancing from the books to her, and Skye knew that she'd found the notes." Seems more like you're studying."

Hermione watched Skyler sit rubbing the back of her neck uneasily. Before she could ask Harry made his presence known."Sorry just wondering what you two were up too."

It was Skyler's turn to roll her eyes but she was greatful for the change in topic," Nothing bad Harry...did Izel send you up here" Harry shook his head as he grinned." Just wondering where you've been I haven't seen you since this morning the whole reason I came-"

"Yeah yeah I know how about we go out tomorrow alright after I get home from the gym?"

"Only half a day while one of my best friends gets a full day...I don't know that doesn't seem fair to me"

"Take it or leave it there's no room for negotiations Mr. Potter"

Harry threw his shoe at her as he put the other on the rack making his way over to the two girls," so where did you two go today?"

"Olvera street" the girls said in unison. Harry cocked a brow knowing full well that it was in a sense a romantic place to take someone on a date. Skyler knew what he was probably thinking but it wasn't like that. It was he himself that told her that the brunette loved to learn so what better way to start her two week stay here then there.

"Skye." Harry said firmly telling the girl she should come clean if anything happened. Skyler only rolled her eyes again as she lay back,"You said you weren't going to try anything"

"I haven't Harry beside I got another girls number while we were out what does that tell you"

"That you have a back up just in case you didn't get what you wanted"

Skyler groaned she knew very well why Harry was skeptical still she couldn't help the frustration she felt that this time she was trying her best not to make a move on Hermione like she said she would. The fact that Harry was mentioning this part of her in front of the brunette was making her feel anxious embarrassed and surprisingly for the first time ashamed of herself about her habits. The hair on the back of her neck stood suddenly as Skye felt a set of eyes on her. Knowing full well who's they were. Hermione had been so quiet she assumed the girl was too enthralled with her reading.

Hermione had begun to read again when Harry sat down next to Skyler as they began talking. Before she could get too into her reading she heard Harry slightly scolding the older girl. It was then she sat there pretending to read as she listened to what they were saying.

Harry saying that raven haired girl gave her word that she wasn't trying to win her affections and such. Also hearing the mention of the auburn haired girl from earlier which strangely made Hermione a bit agitated. It was when Harry stated that the light brown eyed girl was only a back up for Skyler not being able to get what she wanted, it was then she shifted her gaze to the side view of Skyler.

She knew very well that Skyler could tell she was watching her by the way her body tensed. So then was it true that the older girl was playing games with her until she got what she wanted? No it couldn't be, Skyler had been nothing but sincere and respectful despite her playful flirting. Even if they'd only spent a day together. Still there was a chance that what Harry was saying could be true. After all he did know her more then she did. She felt her heart ache at the thought of being use like that from Skyler, which seemed to fuel a building anger.

Skyler remained quiet as Harry continued about her past conquests, though both knew he was only reminding her of the agreement made yesterday, until his words ceased and both their eyes shifted to a certain brunette when she cleared her throat shutting the book in her hands with force. Both saw the burning anger in those brown orbs. Hermione was angry and though Harry had seen the wrath that is Hermione Skyler hadn't. The look Hermione was giving made Skyler flinch, she realized that the younger girl had gotten the wrong idea of her after hearing Harry scold her.

"Her-"

"It's Miss Granger to you" Hermione snapped, which made Skye flinch again. Hermione wasn't sure if what Harry said was true but the thought of it might being true made her bring up her guard.

Harry's eyes widened at the realization that he had given his best friend the wrong idea of the girl she'd spent the entire day with."It's not like that Hermione I-"

"You don't have to defend me Harry." Skye's voice was calm. Looking straight into the glaring gaze of the angry brunette as she spoke," I can speak for my self...is there a problem Miss Granger."

"Is it true?."

"Is what true you're going to have to be more specific before I can give you an accurate answer"

"This isn't a game Skyler" the British girl huffed ,"or is that all this is to you a game" wait why is she so mad at the older girl? it's only been what a day and a half they've known each other. Besides she's had feelings for Ron...so why get angry? She huffed again glaring at the dark haired girl she wasn't going to take the bait to prolong this more she wanted an answer and she wanted it now.

"Am I to be another notch on your bed post?"

Skyler watched as angry brown eyes searched her own. Her heart was pounding hard at the fact that Hermione was so angry. Why she cared so much about what the younger girl thought of her was starting to frighten her a little she'd only met her yesterday. Then again the day they had was nice and it was fun bantering the way they did. But in honesty what did she want from this girl she knew she was attracted to her but it wasn't...well it just didn't seem just physical..which was usually the case

"No."

Brown eyes narrowed not convinced,"what about what Harry said of you not getting what you wanted and the such hm."

The older girl sighed," my dating habits shouldn't have even brought up in the first place that is actually quite personal in what I do with my time and certain others. How ever is it not enough that I have not tried anything to divert you from ginger"

"Ron"

"Whatever. Look I may be many things miss Granger but I'm not a home wrecker. I do, believe it or not have standards." Before another word was spoken Izel called from downstairs that dinner was there. Skyler looked at both and left without another word. Both Hermione and Harry sighed.

"Hermione I'm sorry...I didn't mean for this to happen"

"Why's that Harry, were you planning on helping her get what she wanted." His friends words caused him to cringe. He stood and made his way to the door way stopping just before leaving," No, but Skyler is better then that. I was just worried because I didn't want you getting hurt. I should've known better"

Harry sighed again it was best to leave the matter as it was for now. Maybe later when Hermione was less upset and Skyler felt like talking he would try to mend things so he left downstairs. Hermione sat in the desk chair for a moment thinking, maybe it was wrong of her to jump to that sort of conclusion. The older girl hadn't shown any attempt of ill will toward her. But then again who ever did and ended up doing so anyway _ugh_. The brunette was frustrated but she knew she had to apologize it wasn't right to jump to conclusions like that maybe after dinner she'd be able to talk with the black haired girl.


	4. Chapter 3

**Update Yay! So I just want to say I'm excited because I got my first review \(^.^)/ so let me first acknowledge Leti2a thank you it means a lot to me that you like it so much I hope you'll like what I have planned for this story it's still a little hard for me to put everything down the way I want to but I'm trying. Hope to hear from you again (^.^)**

**also so I have another follower which added to my excitement. Glad today's my day off, I woke up really late but I finished chapter 3 and already written chapter 4 I feel like I'm on a roll today who knows maybe I'll even post it today too. **

**Ok ok no more of my rambling**

**Read, Review, Enjoy \(^.^)/**

* * *

**Chapter 3: A small spark**

Dinner was not as awkward as Hermione thought it would have been. Almost everyone was watching some big time boxing match and UFC matches in the living room so pizza and hot wings were ordered. Everyone seemed so focused on the fights and to be honest the fact that the fighters seemed to try to beat each other to a bloody pulp didn't sit well with the British girl. In fact she considered the whole thing barbaric, she didn't understand how people could watch two people beat each other bloody.

She stood from her seat and quietly slipped away and headed to the back yard. The night air seemed cool enough and it felt nice to be outside. Then she noticed something the sound of a flute. It was calming, and Hermione found herself humming to the tune not even noticing that the flute itself had ceased any noise it had made minutes later.

Skyler had eaten rather quickly and went outside she climbed to the roof and had lay there for a while looking at the stars. She was still fuming over the fact that Hermione had thought she would use her then leave her. Even if it was true that she had done it before she hadn't even tried anything on the younger girl.

Sure she was playful with her teasing even, but she kept to her word that she wasn't going to try anything. Which kept bringing the question would she have if Harry hadn't made her promise? _No _she wouldn't have she thought, she had her rules and she kept to them. Then again the brunette was different and Skye couldn't figure it out.

_Wait what the hell, why am I even questioning this _why was she questioning herself so much? She really didn't know. Sure she could blame Hermione for it but it still didn't answer the why _uuuuggghh_ she groaned internally. Skye needed to get her head clear sooo she pull out her flute from her hidden cache atop the roof, And begun to play.

She didn't know how long she'd been playing but it didn't matter. Playing her flute was one of the few things that calmed her from time to time. Skye had stopped though when she wasn't sure if someone was outside listening. Indeed someone had because that person was still humming the last tune she'd played.

When Skye moved to the edge to look down she was surprised to see Hermione standing there in the moon light. The girl was was absolutely beautiful in her eyes, and the way the light of the moon hit her, Skyler felt herself enchanted by the sight alone. Yet she was yearning to touch just to make sure that the girl below her was real. _wait a minute I'm suppose to be mad at her._

"What are you doing?" The words slipped out before she realized she was saying them. It was like the second her brain realized it was Hermione her pride sprung forth. Hermione looked around for a few moments wondering who had said it and where they were. Which was seemingly starting to amuse Skyler.

When she saw the brunette take a few steps forward towards Jess' swing set she couldn't help herself,"wrong way"

The brunette let out a semi agitated sigh," playing games now Skyler."

Said girl rolled her eyes before jumping down from her spot landing quietly on her feet."was there something you wanted Miss Granger? Or did you come just to accuse me some more?"

Hermione kept herself from flinching at the coldness in the older girls words. She hadn't really spoken to her like that since she'd gotten here but then again it was her own fault for making it so." No" Skyler quirked a brow as if not believing her, still she pressed on." I'm sorry Skyler. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that, who you're with is none of my business."

Skyler nodded her head for a moment, it wasn't hard to tell the girl meant her apology. Actually she wasn't really mad at the younger girl to begin with it was the fact Hermione had brought forth a sense of shame with her words. It was strange to her that she valued the British girls opinion despite not really knowing her all that well. Still Skyler had a strong sense of self pride. She stood for a moment quietly contemplating how to answer the apology because the more she thought about it she could see where she was coming from."It's okay...in a way you did have a right to be angry."

"Skyler.."

"Let me finish please...I'd be angry too if I heard what you did the way you did. Let me be honest Hermione my dating habits aren't really much for stability but unlike most I do know where to draw the line. You have a huge crush on Ron it's not hard to see if you really look.." That part caused Hermione to blush she turned her face so as to try and hide it as she clear her throat. Skyler grinned,"the point is...actually I don't know what the point is..."she paused what was the point of this? Skyler knew herself pretty well if she found someone she wanted she'd have them. Then why be different with her?. Brown eyes watched as the older girl searched for her words before those practically glowing orbs locked with hers,"I guess what I'm trying to say is you're different...special"

Hermione couldn't help the smile that spread or the small giggle that escaped her lips,"I bet you say that to all the girls."

"Haha..no just you" Skyler chuckled smiling genuinely and Hermione noticed the slight small dimples that formed on her cheeks. Seemed the girl had more then just her dimpled chin, the smile made her knees weak as her own smile seemed to get bigger." Good to know glad I could be the first."

"So where does that leave us? The way Harry scolded you made it seem like we went out on a date."

"We can be whatever you want us to be..although I think friends would be a good starting point, yeah?" The brunette nodded extending her hand,"friends" Skyler accepted taking the hand only when she grasped it time seemed to have slowed, in that moment Skye felt as if she was seeing Hermione for the first time her heart seemed to race a bit quicker thumping hard in her chest, a warmth spread through out her body it felt almost electric. She felt herself get lost staring into those soft brown eyes,Skye notice the small gasp that left the younger girls lips "Her-"

"Hermione! Skyler!" Both girls turned to see Israel standing in the door way,"come on you two can't stay out there all night mom pulled out some sweets and Harry's choosing a movie." With that the boy turned leaving them alone again. Both noticing they were still holding hands, quickly letting go," I suppose we should head in then" Hermione spoke softly.

"Uh yeah...um why don't you go in first...I'll be right in"

"Are you sure?"

"I'll be fine Hermione...just give me a minute ok" Skye said with a smile. The brunette smiled as she headed inside glad that she was able to fix things between herself and Skyler. She made her way to the family room and sat next to Harry cheerier then he'd last seen her. Green eyes looked at her questioningly she only smiled which seemed good enough for him,"where's Skye?"

Jess asked making herself comfortable in one of the love seats," yeah she loves movie night" Luis added laying flat on the floor closer to the T.V."she said she'd be in just needed a few moments to herself" everyone seemed to accept the answer as the movie began.

Outside under the light of the moon Skyler pondered what had just happened. She never felt anything like that before well not since.._no..that was different...this...this... was something else..._the feeling was stronger a lot stronger like it reached deep within her awakening something hidden and unknown. With a sigh she looked at the palm of her hand gasping at was she saw. Under the glint of the moon was a faint outline of some sort of symbol. Turning her hand over it disappeared seemingly only to show under the light of the moon. Skyler looked up into the night sky as of there was where her answer lied. Unbeknownst to her that her eyes were glowing of their own accord as if the the two colors blue and purple sapphire were mixing and clashing. The entire time not knowing she was being watched.


	5. Chapter 4

**Another update yay! I know its soon but I finished it so why not. I would have posted this sooner but I fell asleep...ehm due to my work schedule I tend to sleep most of the day when I can(I work nights) despite it being my day off and sleeping half the day I think my body still needed to catch up on sleep. but any way now I can't seem to sleep so I decided to post chapter 4. I'm currently working on chapter 5. Let me know what you think remember I'm open to ideas and suggestions**

**Read, Review, Enjoy \(^.^)/**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Beach Day part 1**

Skyler kept what she saw to herself. Within a span of a few days she'd forgotten about it,having too much fun with Harry, Hermione and Ron. It seemed though the British boy was rather competitive. One day while out at the park Skyler and Harry had brought an American football tossing it back and forth Ron had watched the sport with them and was hooked wanting to play such a contact sport. She had tossed the ball back to Harry only for the red head to tackle the unsuspecting boy. The boy had gloated only to be tossed to the ground himself as Skyler and Harry laughed. Hermione covered her mouth to hide her own giggling, Ron huffed claiming it to be a cheap shot.

Skye only responded that it took one to know one. Much of the week past with Skye showing them around her and Harry catching up. When asked about his boarding school Harry told what he could as close to the truth as possible with Hermione's help that is. Skyler even went back to Olvera st. and just like Hermione the boys seemed awed at the sight. Thursday was a bit of a rest day for them well for the golden trio Skyler and her cousins had practice for the sports they competed in. That night Skye came back drained from soccer and from working out at the gym boxing and kick boxing. When she finally made it to her room she found a very familiar brunette reading at her desk, as well as two other boys laying on the mats.

"Wow Skye you look-"

"How I feel...like shit...hate newbies." She grumbled the last part,"so what were you guys up to?"

"Nothing really Hermione's been reading all day" the older girl smiled faintly glancing at the intense look brown eyes had moving quickly over the page. The girl looked so enthralled by the printed words on the pages before her and Skyler could help but want to curl up-_wait...damn it I have to stop thinking like that..we're friends... _"Sounds fun now move over I don't think I'm going to make it to bed"

Stumbling her way over Skyler let herself drop pretty hard, if not for the matts it would have hurt a lot more. She groaned," good thing I'm free tomorrow"

"What happened?" Harry asked stretching from where he sat now. Again she groaned," I'd rather not talk about it, it hurts to think."

"You sound like Ron when exams come around" the boy mentioned huffed from where he lay kicking his friend lazily,"shut up Harry, you're the same way"

"Haha that makes three of us exams suck, shouldn't our grades be enough. I mean we work hard for them months on end only for them to depend on one test that make or break the grades."

"Finally someone who understands" Ron said with great enthusiasm. Harry chuckled agreeing with his friends.

"They serve to measure what we have retained"

The unexpected comment caused the three to jump at the brunettes voice."of course you couldn't resist the conversation, especially when it comes to school" Harry teased his red headed friend grunting in agreement."I'm merely stating fact."

"Doesn't change the fact most people hate them" the raven haired girl added sleepily

"Have trouble with them Skyler"

"On the contrary I do quite well Miss Granger, I'm merely stating my opinion on the matter" the comment caused the boys to snicker and Hermione finally tore her gaze from the printed pages,"then why complain about something that comes so easily to you."

"I'm sorry my dislike of exams offends you"

"It doesn't I just find it ironic how you say you do well on such things yet you complain about it. Most would be grateful." Skyler rolled over on her stomache," whatever still doesn't change the fact that I hate them as much as the next person"

Hermione sighed,"and here I thought I would be able to have stimulating conversations about things other then quidditch and other sports." Harry looked to his friend hearing her slip up. Hermione realized what she said and hoped Skye wouldn't question it. Their hopes were granted," I'm sure we can and will have stimulating many conversations...I'm just too tired to care for one at the moment." The older girl snorted a bit cranky," now shush me sleepy" a few minutes of silence had passed the only sound was the flipping of pages and a yawn from one of the boys. When the brunette finally looked back up from the book she was greeted with the sight of her three friends sprawled across the matts sound asleep. She smiled at the sight, her brown eyes glancing to each of their faces. Though her gaze lingered on Skyler she looked peaceful almost enchanting, she also found it a bit cute how the girls mouth fell slightly opened..._she really was tired_...

A knock drew her attention to the door,"oh Hija I didn't realize you were in here" Izel spoke quietly,"looks like today took a lot out of her." Hermione nodded glancing back at her friends,"we should let them sleep I'm sure skipping one dinner won't kill" Hermione giggled,"well it might Ron." The older woman giggled,"he does eat quite a lot, more then my own boys. Come I'm sure you're hungry yourself"

~x~x~

The next morning Skyler woke first noting her back was a bit stiff from sleeping on the floor she looked around groggily noticing the two extra bodies next to her. As quietly as she could she got up and grabbed a fresh set of clothes. She looked at her digital clock and realized it was Friday, today she told Hermione she'd take her to the beach. She turned back to grab her swim wear and her messenger bag before heading for the shower. Still semi sleepy and really not paying much attention Skye didn't see someone come enter the bathroom before. Only realizing it when the door closed on her face.

"Hey!" The door opened and Skyler found herself staring into sleepy brown eyes her irritation dwindled a bit,"oh sorry Hermione I thought you were Luis he takes forever in the shower."

"I'll wait if you'd like me to?"

"No it's fine I can wait," she said scratching her head,"besides I'm glad I bumped into you, I was wondering if you still wanted to take up my offer to go to the beach?" Hermione smiled,"well I did say yes, after all it was your idea to make it up to me."

"Ha well I wouldn't have had to if someone hadn't gotten jealous" the older girl smirked. Brown eyes widened before she smacked Skye girl on the shoulder,"ow...I was only teasing"

"I was not jealous" Hermione defended herself a little too quickly for her liking. Skyler only chuckled at her reaction and the pink beginning to flood the shorter girls cheeks,"haha Hermione I'm only kidding, now hurry up I smell funny and I don't want continue to feel dirty...unless that's how you like it" the last comment had the door slammed on her face,"just for that I'm going to take my sweet time" Skye only laughed getting Hermione flustered was fun.

* * *

When Hermione had gotten ready she went down stairs to eat a light breakfast. Israel and Luis were already there dressed in their swimming trunks and tanks. About twenty minutes later Skyler, Harry, and Ron. Made their way down stairs and seemingly started to raid the kitchen for something to eat."someone's starving" Israel commented drinking his orange juice."Not now Izzy need food."

The British girl giggled at the sight. The three reminded her of the three stooges battling over something simple. When the food deprived teens finally settled down enough Hermione spoke,"so when do we leave?"

"When we're done I had to find something for Ron and Harry before we realized how hungry we were."

"That's because you skipped dinner last night" Luis said stretching in his seat."whatever...hey I didn't invite you you" Skyler noticed her cousins trunks,"Shut up Skye Harry's our friend too"

"Ha like your really coming to the beach for him" the girl snorted

"Calmate you two, Luis no more hitting on Hermione, Skye shut up and finish eating you get grumpy when you haven't."

"Always the peace maker eh Izzy" Harry spoke finishing his breakfast. His friend nodded and Harry couldn't help but grin something's never changed. After Skyler and Ron had finished the teens left not before letting Izel know where they were going. After bidding her goodbye they went on their way. Izel went inside to check on her youngest who was fast asleep. She then made her way down stairs and headed back out to the shed. Once inside she stood within the empty building, with a wave of her hand quietly muttering a few words her surroundings changed, no longer rough splintering wood but now smooth marble. A large mirror hung opposite the door, as book shelves among other things begun to fill the shed.

She walked to a large closet opening the top drawer. Within it lay two velvet boxes, carefully she took them from their place and set them on a small table near by. She gasped at what she saw when opening them before turning quickly when the door opened sighing in relief to find her husband standing behind the now closed door.

"You know what this means..." She paused seeing the sullen look in her husbands eyes,"Qué pasa?" Aquillo smiled sadly,"Lo siento amor..."

~x~x~

When the teens got to the beach Hermione setup an umbrella, lay a towel across the sand before settling down to read. She wore a two piece red bathing suit with a large unbutton shirt with the sleeves rolled up. The boys and Skyler had went off playing beach volley ball and she was left alone for quite some time before she felt someone sit next to her."is this how you normally spend your summers your nose stuck in a book?"

"Yes" the brunette stated simply never looking up from her book. That is until she felt fingers under her chin moving her face to look at the owner of those fingers. Skyler smiled showing two Popsicles in hand,"well As long as your relaxed I shouldn't be complaining but would you mind having an ice cream with me?"

The brunette smiled accepting one as she rested her book beside her."where are the boys" the raven haired girl pointed out towards the water and Hermione turned just in time to see Luis pants Ron who fell in the water, before the same happened to Luis. She laughed at the sight then turned back to Skyler who seemed to be staring off at the water. Hermione noticed that Skyler was dressed in black and white plaid board shorts, and wore a shirt that had the sleeves cut off and the arm holes cut pretty low. Well low enough to reveal a side view of the sports bra worn underneath.

"Why don't you go for a swim?"

Skyler turned back to Hermione and smiled,"I'm waiting for you"

"Skye I-"

"Come on Hermione just for a little your book will still be there...please?" Said girl conceded, it was a nice day out despite the heat and her friends were having fun why shouldn't she join. Skyler held her hand out pulling the shorter girl up with ease when she grasped it. Hermione let the shirt fall from her shoulders kicking it toward her bag. She blushed shyly at the slightly surprised look the older girl gave her, Skyler shook her head to gain her composure,"wow to think your only 14" Skyler notice the blush on Hermione's cheeks grow darker _oh shit...I said that out loud..._

"I'll be 15 in September"

"Uh...I-that's cool maybe I can send you a birthday gift?" She said awkwardly. The brunette nodded quietly and an awkward silence fell upon the two for a moment then Skyler cleared her throat,"well uh we should go" they both moved and then a realization,"just a second" in one swift movement Skyler shed her own shirt revealing her own toned body. Brown eyes couldn't help but stare before they met those sapphire blue, in that moment Hermione had notice that the purple sapphire burst around the pupil had grown. What she failed to notice was the mischievous grin the taller girl had and before she knew it was held atop one of her shoulders.

"Skyler!"

"Sorry you were taking too long" she kept the part out that the brunette was staring a little more then she seemed to realize although it would be fun to tease her about it later. Hermione struggled in vain and fought a little harder when she saw water instead of sand. She squealed when she felt herself drop only for the sound to muffle out due to the water. When the British girl emerged she found a laughing Skyler,"you did that on purpose" she smacked Skyler a few times which only seemed to cause more laughter.

"Obviously" what Skye hadn't expected was to be lifted herself and thrown several feet into the deeper water. She broke the surface to the laughter of her friends and cousins "Ya estás muerto!"


	6. Chapter 5

**Update yay! Sorry everybody these last few days have been completely hectic. My youngest sister just had her quince, or her 15th for those not familiar. I barely had enough time to write but now it's over the party was yesterday and I just woke a few hours ago hehe ;p. Anyways I decided to finish this chapter and start the next I went back and read everything and I know things are moving a bit slowly. I promise maybe 2 more chapters before I get things going **

**Leti2a it's good to know you're still reviewing my story :) I'm glad I could make you laugh hopefully I'll be able to put more funny moments. It's nice to know you're re-learning English to review but the fact that you took the time to review in the first place lets me know my story is worth more then I feel it is most of the time. So thank you hope to hear from you again.**

**also I'm thinking about starting a frozen fanfic not sure yet . but anyway hope this chapter sates all you readers it's just a filler excuse any mistakes or typos I have yet to find a beta it you're interested let me know though but enjoy the chapter and like always**

**Read, Review, Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Beach Day part 2**

"Ya estás muerto!"

With that a game of cat and mouse began the others spread out trying to get away not wanting to be thrown in."Yeah that's right you better run!"

Most of the day the teens was spent playing in the water. Though it frustrated Hermione to no end how the boys always seemed to turn everything into a competition, and Skyler was no help her competitive nature just as bad as theirs. Although the only thing they did seem to agree on from time to time was when a pretty girl walked by. She did however find it hilarious when the boys and Skyler became protective of her when a random guy came to try and talk to her. Deciding to test it she allowed a boy to walk her to the Pier for a drink. She couldn't help but laugh that five minutes later all five of them followed. The boy had bought her a lemonade which she took gratefully. A smirk spread on her lips the moment her five friends came into view.

"Oi!" Ron shouted to get the other boys attention. What followed next Hermione had to keep from giggling at the sight though she did feel bad using the blonde boy for entertainment. Her friends circled him asking all sorts of questions getting the poor guy flustered and confused when he apparently figured that the brunette wasn't worth this much trouble he left in a hurry." Yeah that's right keep walking!" Luis yelled after him.

"Was that really necessary?" She asked amused by their antics. Ron and Skyler sat with a huff indicating in their own way that yes it was very necessary. Luis and Izzy shrugged looking anywhere but her while it was left up to Harry to answer for them all," Sorry 'Mione...you're a sister to me and well we just feel like you can do way better then this lot here" he said jabbing his thumb backwards to the unsuspecting crowd of people.

"I know Harry" she stated simply sipping her lemonade."Ella no es luchadora gusano de libro" Luis said confusing two of the three Brits. Skyler chuckled at the comment which earned her an elbow,"ow...what it's true" two pairs of green eyes rolled. Just then a familiar voice called her name,"Skyler!...Skyler!" The Latin girl turned finding it to be Jenna. She waved back as the girl made her way over to the group," it's good to see you again I see this time you brought the fam."

"Yeah beach day."

"You know I never got a call." Skyler stiffened a bit she felt all eyes on her which normally wouldn't have mattered but seeing as a certain brown eyed brunette stood near by watching she decided to pick her words carefully."Sorry I've been busy" which was true most of her time had been spent with Harry Ron and Hermione.

Light brown eyes glanced over and met dark brown,"I see well...you wouldn't be too busy for a party next Saturday would you?"

"Is everyone invited?"

"Of course they are.." Jenna looked to Luis and Izzy smiling at them then Harry and Ron ignoring Hermione before looking back at Skye."Party starts at 7.." She began to walk away not before saying,"I'm still waiting for my call"

"Ella es caliente" Skyler smacked Luis before turning to her friends,"so you up for a party next Saturday?" Ron nodded his head vigorously, Harry scratched the back of his head then shrugged,"Well it is our last night here-"

"Then it's settled next week we party" Israel smacked his brother again for not letting Harry finish but it looked like the bespectacled boy agreed to go. The raven haired girl turned to the British girl who had remained quiet sipping her lemonade.._she's not jealous...is she?.._"Izzy call Tia let her know we're at The Pier...I don't think I'm ready to end my beach day" the boy did so pulling his phone from his bag. Luis cheered and tugged at Harry and Ron to follow him. Green eyes looked to his friend silently asking what was wrong, only nodding toward the brunette to answer. Harry understood and left with his other friends.

"Are you alright Hermione?" She spoke softly

"Fine why do you ask" her voice was laced with irritation causing Skyler to sigh." Is it not enough that I never called her?"

"You said you wouldn't do that in front of me"

"And I kept my word...we don't have to go if you don't want to. I told the truth I was busy" brown orbs locked with hers,"would you have called her if you weren't?" _Probably..._her mind answered. Skye exhaled loudly and nodded, had this been any one else she would have lied. The brunette huffed before turning in the direction the boys went. Skyler face palmed herself..._this is stupid I said I wouldn't and I didn't...she asked me a question I tell the truth and look what happens...women..._

"Hermione!...I said I didn't and I haven't..why are you angry with me" she asked once she caught up with the girl pulling her to a stop. Said girl remained silent not looking the taller girl in the face, Hermione made her way to the railing to over look the water," I'm sorry...I don't mean to look jealous or seem possessive of my friends but...I just don't like that girl."

"This isn't about her giving me her number is it? I said I wasn't going to mess around with anybody"

"Skye I'm serious I just don't have good feeling about her" the older girl sighed _why can't she admit that she's just jealous...although it's nice to know she's interested somewhat...gah no bad Skye she's just just a friend..._. Hermione however thought differently she knew for a fact that this feeling wasn't jealously what the nagging was the feeling made her feel like something was off."alright well we don't have to go to the party if you don't want to"

"I don't want to ruin your fun but will you promise me you'll be careful around her?" Skyler wanted to chuckle what was soo wrong about Jenna sure the girl was bitchy at times but it wasn't like she would do anything. Her thoughts on the matter ceased once seeing the building worry in those brown eyes once the shorter girl turned to face her. _She's serious...Damn her eyes..._"I-erm..." She exhaled causing her bangs to float upward for a moment,"fine fine I promise I'll be careful around her.." Then Hermione did something she hadn't expected kissed her on the cheek. Which not only surprised her but caused a goofy grin to form on her face _maybe I should make her more promises...no damn it she's a friend...friends worry about your well being.._

"Thank you...I know it seems silly but it does mean a lot that you would consider taking my...opinion on the matter" Hermione's spoke softly almost shyly. Skyler cleared her throat they were standing pretty close so she took a step back grasping the brunettes hand in the process," Come on...I'm sure we could be doing a lot more fun things then standing her talking" the British girl allowed the Latina to lead her.

Shortly after the girls found the boys playing some games,"Is everything alright?" Harry asked being the first to see them also noticing the holding of hands. Green eyes narrowed at the raven haired girl who only rolled hers shaking her head no. He gave her a disbelieving look but left it at that he would keep his distance on the matter until he had something worthy of expressing suspicions. Besides couldn't girls hold hands for a number of reasons despite their sexual preference right?

"Fine Harry just a little girl talk" Skyler answered his question she knew that look she was going to hear it the next time they were alone,"yeah sure great lets have fun now"

"Shut up Luis" Israel and Skyler said in unison which caused Harry to chuckle."well he's right so what are waiting for" Ron cut in excitedly. The four others laughed at Ron's excitement he look like a puppy waiting to play, but agreed and went about having as much fun as they could. Ron went on his first roller coaster ride, he got sick after a few more times riding."haha maybe you shouldn't have gorged yourself before you went on" Harry teased earning him a glare.

Well into the afternoon and into the evening the group had lost themselves in their fun not losing track of the time. Hermione had surprisingly won a prize that the others couldn't and secretly prided herself with the accomplishment. Now she and Skyler sat stuck at the top of the Ferris wheel. Twenty minutes had passed and neither girl said a word content with with the others company.

"Do you ever wonder what's out there?" Skyler asked breaking the silence. Hermione turned to look at the other girl who was looking up into the night sky. Her eyes reflecting the light of the moon," what do you mean?" She asked curiously. Skye smiled softly gazing up to the stars," the world Hermione...and maybe...beyond even that.."

"Like what?"

"Anything...haven't you ever wondered if there are worlds beyond the one we know?...or the true nature of the one we live?" Hermione chuckled to herself causing Skyler to look down from the sky to face her questioningly," what?"

"I didn't picture you as a heavy thinker"

The older girl snorted," there's a lot to me then just my charms Miss Granger" she winked. Hermione scrunched her nose playfully while lightly smacking Skye's arm. Again she looked to the night sky mumbling quietly to herself. Hermione nudged her silently asking what she said, and the raven haired girl smiled fondly as she continued to star gaze,"I know nothing with any certainty, but the the sight of the stars makes me dream."

"Thats..."

"Vincent Van Gogh" the brunette blinked a bit surprised causing Skye to laugh lightly," hardly what you were expecting wasn't it? After all many say the man had a case of mental illness and his death was a suicide." She nodded before asking,"what do you think?"

"About him or that quote?"

"Both I suppose..." Hermione leaned back into the seat causing it to rock slightly."I think the man was a man like any other with hopes and dreams but like many they were shattered...the difference he kept dreaming even when the dream seemed like a nightmare."

"What is it you dream of when you look at the stars...you seem quite fond of them" Skyler hummed never taking her eyes from the twinkling lights in the sky."many things I guess...but I've always wondered why they fall"

"You mean a shooting star? Does that mean you believe in wishing on one?" The brunette teased. The older girl grinned,"I believe in many things...still can't one wonder what causes a star to fall?" The younger girl nodded silently both seemingly retreating into their own thoughts."although..it could have to do with a story my aunt use to tell me when I was younger..."

"So I take it that you do believe in magic then." Skyler coughed grinning sheepishly barely nodding her head yes. Hermione giggled at the gesture,"well I'd like to here it...the story I mean." The older girl opened her mouth to speak only for the ride to move again causing Skye to exhale loudly," another time I guess" as the girls slowly begun their descent Hermione took one final glance into the starry sky to find a shooting star, quietly she made a wish of her own, after it was made a single thought flash through her mind _Be careful what you wish for..._


	7. Chapter 6

**Yay update! I know it's been a few days but I forgot to pay for my wifi this month. Not to mention my laptop broke .. But it's a good thing I saved everything on a flash device and sent drafts to my iPad hehe unfortunately everything became jumbled so I've been trying to get everything sorted but here you go chapter 6 I really want to get things rolling after this chapter and as a fair warning the rating for this story may change once I post chapter 7 But as always**

**Read,Review,Enjoy \(^.^)/**

**disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or anything or persons within the potter verse just my OC's and this twisted little plot I'm merely borrowing said characters for non profit entertainment**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Early Departure**

The second week had gone by relatively slow for the teens it was Tuesday and the group lay in the grass outback staring at the clouds talking amongst themselves. Skyler hadn't said much too lost in her own thoughts, she'd noticed ever since that 'old friend' her uncle made himself scarce around the house. Her aunt even begun having a sad look in her eyes despite the woman's best attempt to hide it within the last few days. It was weird they were never like this, what also troubled her was the weird design that had shown under the moon light nights ago. It seemed to be spreading but still only showed under the light of the moon. Another difference she'd notice was her eyes, the colors were shifting she knew for a fact that they never had that much purple even if purple was an unnatural eye color but still she had considered her eyes blue because of the greater ratio to the purple.

Something strange was happening her gut told her that not to mention these small changes but Skye couldn't ask questions not yet, not while Harry and his friends were here. She was taken from her thoughts when someone nudged her." Skye are you listening?" She decided to play it off that she had been nodding off,"what sorry the sound of your voice was putting me to sleep..please continue with your rambling I could use a nap"

A laugh came from the bespectacled boy next to her," I'll take that as a no."

"I'm sorry hermano what were you saying?"

"I was-" Izel interrupted calling for the three British teens,"haha finally getting into trouble Harry."

"Shut up" the boy grinned getting up while he and his friends made their way to their hostess. The teens made way to the living room to find a very familiar looking red headed man." Mr. Weasley?" Both Harry and Hermione said in unison,"Dad? What are you doing here?" Ron asked just as confused as his friends. Skye looked from the British teens to the red headed man."uh Tia is something wrong? Harry and them have till Saturday before they head back."

"Hija Señor Weasley came all the way from London to get his son and his friends."

"Not to sound rude but don't you think it's oh I don't know...a bit uh strange for him to show up unannounced? Or the fact that he knew exactly where we live?"

Izel pinched the bridge of her nose with a sigh,"Skyler Por favor, estar en silencio y dejar que el hombre lo que él vino a hacer"

"But Tia they still have four days left." Mr. Weasley cleared his throat catching everyone's attention," I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience truly but something back home has come up which requires my son to return."

"And seeing as it would be silly for more then one trip for Harry and Hermione he's kindly offered to take them back home." Izel finished sternly. Skye clenched her jaw slightly irritated that her friends would have to leave so soon. Ok sure she was acting like a bratty teenager but she was a teenager none the less. She stared into her aunts hazel eyes _there it is again...the hidden sadness _but there was something else to it another emotion hidden with the sadness _is that...that couldn't be a tinge of regret...what could make her so sad and regretful.._ Mentally Skye shook herself from her thought,"I guess I'll help you pack..."

Harry looked to Hermione and Ron not sure what was going on. Awkwardly the teens made their way upstairs not really sure of the situation. When both adults were sure the teens were upstairs and out of ear shot Mr. Weasley turned to the dark haired woman,"Why not have given them the allotted time, you said so yourself after this things will never be the same for her again. I may not know the girl but she deserves that much especially after all that you've hidden from her."

"It is not your call, she must be ready when her time comes. She will not if my husband and I keep her in the dark about such things."

"Then why have kept her in the dark at all...do you know who that boy is to the wizarding world?"

"Take care to whom you speak to Arthur, I know very well who Harry is. I know what he must do I also know what he will go through what you will all go through...but your silly little civil war is nothing compared to what is truly to come."

Arthur Weasley breathed deeply to calm himself," then what are your orders for the Order? Are we to keep watch." Izel shook her head no," your branch will follow Brian's lead whatever he decides to do. You are not to interfere with Skyler until we send word." The man nodded thoughtfully.

"Arhur.." Izel spoke quietly and the man notice the sadness in the woman's voice," you...I-I'm sorry...you've been a loyal friend but I must ask one more thing of you...these orders that my husband has set will fail to protect her. Something will go wrong and...Skyler...I have created a fail safe when it happens she will be sent to..."

"Izel-" she raised her hand to silence him,"Brian knows of this and he has already agreed to my requests, Arthur please keep her safe when Harry's destiny is fulfilled hers will have just started, she'll be looking for answers. Answers only I and one other can give her now." The final statement caused his eyes to widen but he nodded solemnly agreeing to his friends request.

"I understand now..." The woman nodded before both turned at the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs."All set then yes?" Ron Harry and Hermione nodded each giving Izel a hug thanking her for their time here. She hugged Harry and Hermione tighter then Ron which didn't go unnoticed by Skye. Ron shook Skyler's hand while Harry and Hermione hugged her simultaneously so she didn't get away without a goodbye hug. Ron grinned like his friends grasping all three in a bear hug."you suck" Skyler wheezed when she was free of their embrace but smiled none the less,"Tell Aquillo the guys and Jess bye for us" Harry said. Skyler smiled faintly and nodded.

"Remember to write like I told you to ok?" Hermione's weak demand came out more as a question which caused the older girl to chuckle,"I will, just don't forget to let me know how these two knuckle heads are doin" she said jabbing Harry in the side. With a final goodbye the British teens left and after a minute of staring at the door Skyler turned to her aunt who looked to be lost in thought. She cleared her throat to get the other woman's attention. Izel's eyes fell on Skyler,"I will answer your questions when your uncle gets home." With that she left the living room leaving Skyler to her own thoughts.

~x~x~x~

Hours had passed since her brother and his friends left, Luis and Izzy had come back an hour later with Jess yet she knew she had to wait for her uncle. Skye lay on her bed staring at the ceiling what the hell was going on with her aunt and uncle they were always open with her and her cousins, but the fact of knowing her questions would be answered soon enough sated her growing irritation on the matter. All she needed to do was wait she just didn't know how much longer she had to.

The sound of the front door caused her to sit up straight. He was home and now she would get what she wanted quickly made her way to the staircase landing only to stop when she saw her uncle and aunt with her cousins. Aquillo stood looking angry his arms crossed staring at his wife, Izel matched his glare with one of her own her cousins sat idly by on the couch watching. Skye crouched deciding to wait and see what would happen she noticed a faint glow to the adults eyes _what's with them..._

"Why did you send them away." Aquillos voice boomed with anger and irritation." She had until Saturday and you took that from her!"

"We gave her sixteen years!" Izel yelled back straightening her posture," she will be seventeen in December we all know what will happen then. We can not keep the truth from her any longer, especially if you expect for her to be ready."

"Isis-"

"Isis left her in my care! Not yours you may control the order but you have no say when it comes to Skyler. She deserves to know the truth Aquillo all of it! I can't keep lying to her...especially now that...now that..." Izel's angry words faded into choked out sobs tears begun to stream from her eyes."Izel..." The man went to hug his wife,"We have to tell her..." Skyler was stunned what the hell were they talking about? what were they lying about? Who's Isis? She hadn't notice that she leaned into the railing causing it to creak which got her aunt and uncle's attention. "Skyler..." Her name although whispered was enough to bring her out of her stunned state.

As she did though anger begun to build and a sense of betrayal. They had lied to her what she didn't know and at the moment she didn't care. They lied that's all she knew it hurt knowing this now, knowing that throughout the years even when they had said no secrets they had kept something, something big from her. Skyler stood her body was rigid and trembling from the growing anger but quietly made her way down stairs.

Izel and Aquillo stared at Skye for a moment they knew she was angry there was no turning back now they just wished she didn't have to find out this way having her over hear the arguement."Skye-"

"No...don't just don't. I don't want to hear any excuses"

"Prima-"

"Cállate la boca! you don't get to talk you and him knew too yet you didn't say shit"

"Language Skyler" Izel's reprimand fell on deaf ears it seemed."fuck that! You lied to me for sixteen years you lied to me what is it huh!? What is it that's soo fucking bad that you had to hide it for that long? Is that why I have to take that stupid 'medication'?" Skye felt hot she felt her blood boil and failed to notice that steam began to literally roll off her.

"Skyler you need to calm down.."

"No! What happened to no secrets! What happened to always telling each other everything and who the fuck is Isis!" It happened too fast and she hadn't expected it Skye felt a large hand connect with her cheek. The hit caused the room to spin a bit she'd been hit by her Tio before when they sparred but she'd never been hit that hard. On reflex her head snapped back to look at her uncle and she gasped at what she saw his eyes were glowing now and she could see weird symbols in the black rings of his eyes,"¿Qué...qué pasa con los ojos"

"Why is this happening Izel has she been taking the potion.." Aquillo's voice was firm but his eyes never left Skyler. When silence was all that answered him he yelled again for his wife,"Izel! Has she or has she not been taking the potion!" The woman flinched at her husbands raised voice but regained her composure,"She has..."

"Potion?! What potion?!"

"You need to calm down Skyler, we will tell you everything in time"

"No tell me what the fuck is going on!" There was a soft but audible clicking sound followed by a whistling of of air."¿Qué fue eso?" Luis asked standing from the couch. His brother nudged him toward their cousin and his eyes widened at what he saw. Skyler stood just as shocked as everyone else slowly tilting her head down she saw it, a long silver dart piercing her collarbone lifting her gaze Skye took a look at her uncle aunt and cousins before everything changed forever.


	8. Chapter 7

**Ooo look another chapter yay! Haha ok first things first let me thank those guests who reviewed I believe there were four of you who did might be off though and if I'm wrong I'm terribly sorry . but I'd like to address you if you don't mind that is :)**

**Guest 1- I'm glad you like it so far hopefully this chapter keeps you hooked after all there's still more to come ;)**

**Guest 2- the set up was a little tricky for me but it helps knowing you like how it's going, this is after all only the beginning hehe. I hope I'm not giving too much away but then again I don't want to be too vague at least until things really get rolling. Well hope you like this chapter let me know what ya think :)**

**Guest 3- I'm glad you like it. I really hope what I've got planned next will keep you wanting more :)**

**guest 4-hopefully you'll keep liking it once you read this chapter. And well I'd like to ask is tj your name nickname? Or was it a typo forgive me if I'm confused it 4:30 in the morning and I haven't gone to sleep yet and I'd feel bad if that was your name and I didn't address you properly. . **

**thanks again for the reviews everyone it really does help me know to keep doing the best I can with this story hope this chapter sates you hungry readers ;p. Also fair warning things get a little dark ok not much but there is mention of torture and a small dose of abuse you have been warned! Like always though..**

**Read,Review,Enjoy \(^.^)/**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Am I not Human?..**

Before another word could be spoken another dart was shot hitting Skye in the shoulder, the sliding back door shattered and several what looked like special op soldiers stormed the house. In an instant Izel Luis and Israel were defending their home in a way Skyler couldn't believe. Moving at a speed she'd never seen them move at before, Izzy took the nearest one down in one swift motion taking his attackers weapon spinning with a quick swipe to the back of his opponents head. Luis seemed faster then his brother and used quick combos of kicks and punches. Izel merely smacked the nearest to her back from where he came through. This couldn't be possible none of it.

She felt two hands on her shoulders causing her to flinch at the touch looking to whom the hands belonged to she found them to be her uncles," Skyler look at me...look at me! I need you to pay attention.." Aquillo shook her slightly," listen to me, I need you to pay attention you have to leave now...here memorize this and go you'll be safe there." he pulled a piece of paper from his pocket showing his niece what was written it was an address. But Skye was still too stunned by what was going on her heart was pounding and her blood racing _what the hell is going on..._her uncle was speaking to her she knew that but as she looked around she found her cousins and aunt fending off these soldiers. This couldn't really be happening could it? What the hell was so special about her that made these men come after her. She was like anybody else wasn't she?."Skyler!" The man before her yelled her name again snapping her back to reality.

"Skyler run! Now don't look back just run-" Aquillo was interrupted from a blind sided hit _don't just stand there do something! _Her mind yelled and it was enough to put action into her body. She ran to her uncle catching his attackers attention before throwing a powerful left hook. _Fuck that hurt...damn mask.._

"Maldición a chica dije corre!" A scream from upstairs caught their attention _Jess.._how could they have forgotten that Jess was upstairs alseep. _How was she asleep in the first place? _A yell of pain brought everyone's attention back to what was happening down stairs Izel stood with a look of rage. Her hazel eyes were glowing a fiery orange the same type of symbols decorated her eyes as well only hers were white and only noticeable due to the color, she held one man by the throat who struggled in vain to get free the one that screamed lay on the floor before her feet bleeding from five large gashes across his chest and whimpering. Her hands seemed more claw like and it didn't take a genius to figure what happened.

" Skyler get Jess and get out of here." Her voice was filled with rage and power. When Skye hesitated Izel spoke again,"now." before she continued her assault on those who forced their way into her home. The black haired girl had no idea what was going on but seeing her aunt like that she didn't want to test her command and ran up stairs, of course the action didn't go unnoticed and the armored men started to go after her. Sure she was trained in combat but it was for sport and defense well it didn't matter, now was the time to put those skills to use. Luis and Izzy surprisingly moved just as quickly preventing most of her pursuers from getting up stairs although one did get through but Skye was ready for a fight nervous but ready. A strong hand landed on her shoulder quick to react Skye gripped it with one of her own stepping and turning so that she had the offending limb in a grip of her own effectively disabling her attacker especially now that she stood behind him.

With a quick kick to the back of the knee he went down with a grunt. With a grunt of her own Skye pushed the mans head into the nearest door way slamming the door repeatedly on it breaking the door itself. The guy was going to have one hell of a headache once he got past all the brain damage and if he ever woke up. That thought alone scared her more and Skye hurried to her youngest cousin. The world around her began to tilt and swerve as Skyler made her way down the hallway. _Stupid those were tranquilizer darts...all the action caused it to pump through your system quicker...great..._

Now she really had to hurry she had no idea how strong the doses were and Skye didn't want to be anywhere near these people once she knocked out. Kicking in the door to Jess's room was a bad idea once the door flew open the little girl screamed and Skye was shot with several more darts through the open window..._Fuck! Where the hell are these coming from!..._ Jess hid under the bed cornered by a man in black. He stood noticing a groggy Skyler,"get away from her!" She ran making a sloppy tackle which ended with her going out the window. _Damn it that's not how it went in my head..._she landed hard on the tiled roof sliding a bit. The world was really spinning now and it was getting harder to stay conscious.

"Skye!" She turned to see her three year old cousin fighting to get free of the guy who threw her out the window._fucker..._as quickly as she could Skye crawled toward both not really sure how she was suppose get herself and Jess out of this situation or how for one thing to get the girl free. That problem was solved quickly as Jess took the opportunity of exposed unarmored skin as her chance. She bit down hard, hard enough to draw blood," you little bitch!" The man swore before throwing her near her cousin. Surprisingly it didn't phase her the younger girl ran to her cousin with great balance and speed..._great even Jess is different like them too..._"Skye!" Jess tried to help her cousin up but the older girl was too heavy and Skyler herself seemed unwilling to move at the moment."we gotta go!"

Skyler looked at her cousin she saw three images of the younger girl swirling,"Jess...get out of..here" just then there was a grip on her head forcing her up and to look at her attacker."let her go! Let her go!" Jess yelled hitting and kicking the man who in turned kicked her down. Skye threw a sloppy punch which was blocked but landed a very successful kick to the groin which had to be out of luck considering she saw three of him as well._huh guess aiming for the one in the middle really does work..._she felt three more darts hit her back if only just _why am I the only one getting shot at!_ Skye's body was going numb her body weakening barely able to follow command and her eyesight was beginning to dim and blacken around the edges.

Jess got to her feet and stood as best she could as a crutch for her older cousin,"Skye we have to go like mama said" said girl nodded and began to walk sluggishly.._how the hell are we suppose to get off the roof now..._her foot slipped and the older girl slid briefly catching her self on the edge before completely falling off landing hard on her back. She breathed in sharply and coughed,"that works too.." She said to no one. Rolling on her stomach helped a lot considering she hadn't taken out the darts in her back. Skyler didn't know how long she stayed like that laying on the ground, she could hear her name being called and a small set of hands shaking her. Her mind screamed for her to get up to fight the drug in her system but it was useless. Being shot as many times as she had took it's toll.

With a final glance Skye looked up to the blurr of images closing in on her then darkness.

* * *

_A soft breeze blew as the light of a crescent moon shone brightly. She was in a forest she knew that much but it seemed like there was more to it, it felt different. The sound of rushing water caught Skyler's attention and she followed the sound to it's source which helped her notice another thing she was barefoot yet the ground she walked on was soft and did not hurt. She came upon a beautiful waterfall even under the moon light the water glimmered and shined making it look ethereal and other worldly. That however was not what caught her attention, there standing by the edge of the water stood a woman. She stood with a smile on her face and Skyler couldn't help but notice how beautiful the woman looked, her hair was midnight black wavy and waist long, a single lock of white shinning with the reflected light of the moon. Skin looked tanned yet pale if that makes any sense but it was her eyes that caught her attention. They were gold and silver, a mixture of the two colors actually looking like gold and silver galaxies which Skyler thought was pretty cool. The woman had a certain glow about her with a sense of regality and power. She too seemed to have ethereal glow as well fitting the scene._

_She walked closer stopping three feet away. Skye had a weird feeling of comfort and a sense of familiarity standing closer to this woman. But Skyler being Skyler she blurted out the first thing that came to mind,"Am I dead?" The woman shook her head no chuckling at the question._

_"Oh" Skye spoke awkwardly thinking about what she should say next," um do you know where we are?"_

_"Yes I do" the woman spoke gently," it is a place you'll come to know in time." The teen quirked a brow questioningly,"what do you mean? Actually not to sound rude but Who are you anyway?" The woman smiled fondly at her but the smiled didn't reach her eyes," I have known you all your life Skyler, but now is not the time to delve into the past. Now you must wake and steel yourself for what lies ahead for you"_

_"I-what do you mean?"_

_"Your questions will be answered in time, now wake up" the woman took a step closer and placed a hand on her chest with a small smile she gave a gentle push and Skyler felt herself fall backward, instead of hitting the ground like she expected she kept falling as she did the image of the strange woman grew smaller and smaller as she fell into darkness the sound of someone calling her name echoed around her..._

She woke with a wheeze and a gasp for air and tried to sit up but her body disagreed with that. With a groan she opened her eyes slowly she had one hell of a headache. A small body landed on her and hugged tightly,"Jess?" She cringed at the sound of her voice it was raspy and weak she cleared her throat which only caused it to burn, then realization hit the events of what happened before she blacked out ran through her mind again, the argument, the fighting, the darts everything which caused her head to throb more. She groaned again in pain and the little body that clung to her tightened it's grip,"Skye you're awake!" She sobbed.

Skyler slowly brought her arms around the little body and tried not to wince her back was killing her and everything seemed sore."Está bien, está bien estoy aquí pequeño..." She held her cousin rubbing her back gentle to sooth her. Gazing around she noticed that they were no longer outside, or at home for that matter, they were in a white room with only a door, a desk, a chair, and the bed they lay on.

"You were asleep for a long time Skye..." The little girl spoke once calm enough and rested her head in the crook of Skye's neck."how long was I out 3 or 4 hours?" The short haired girl shook her head no,"how long then?" A beeping sound took her attention away from the question and Skyler's gaze landed at the door. With a hiss it slid open two men dressed in white armed with batons and what looked like taser guns stood at attention by the now open door. A man in a white coat walked in cleaning his glasses he was an older man with grey hair that was receding. His grey eyes held a coldness to them and Skye knew she couldn't trust him, her grip tightening on her cousin as she sat up, she struggled but was able to sit.

"Ah..you're awake I was beginning to wonder about you. If you'll please follow me." His voice sounded almost recorded, it had no emotion." Who the hell are you? And why are we here?" The man sighed as if annoyed," Questions will be answered shortly for now I need you to get up and follow me. We're on a tight schedule and I do not like to be kept waiting when time is of the essence"

"I'm not going anywhere with you" she spat scowling at the man. The two guards pulled their batons out ready to beat her it seemed." We can do this the easy way or the hard way it doesn't really matter much to me as long as you're alive"

"Just do what he says" a small voice whispered quietly it was Jess. Skye looked at the younger girl in her arms looking at her carefully. She was paler and looked a bit thin like she hadn't eaten in days, dark circles were beginning to form under her eyes her face was bruised and Skye noticed her trembling.

"So what will it be?"

Keeping her grip around Jess Skye stood shakily for a few moments but gained balance." Good." Was all the man said before turning and leaving the room." We're going to get out of here Jess I promise." She whispered quietly to her cousin then followed the man in the white coat out to the hall. The door hissed shut behind them and Skyler noticed many doors much like hers lining the hall each with a letter and number." This way." Skye ground her teeth from snapping at the man. She wasn't stupid she had no idea where she was at or how big this facility was. She'd get lost too soon not to mention security, they looked like the type who really didn't give a shit about anything but their pay which was probably why they were on her the second she said she wasn't going anywhere. No she'd have to play it smart and bide her time, form a plan of escape not for her sake but for Jess. Which brought on the question from earlier _how long was I out of it..._

They walked in silence leaving the hall through a door with a quick glance she read what was on the door

**Subject Quarters**

**Section C**

**Group Z neophyte**

Looking back ahead of her she noticed the hall they were in now was a lot bigger then the one they'd just left."I'm Dr. Cline we'll be seeing each other on a regular basis. The hall you just left was a temporary room your quarters are else where."

"Why are we here?" Skyler huffed.

"You are here for matters that will be made clear. That little runt in your arms-"

"That runt is my cousin doctor" she hissed adjusting Jess in her arms."she will be your responsibility I suggest you keep her on a short leash seeing as she refused to be separated from you." Skye said nothing more on the matter._damn it Jess why didn't you run instead...I have a bad feeling about all this..._after a few more turns and passing nothing but closed doors Skyler noticed the hall they were in now had large windows. Looking through she gasped there were hundreds of teens and kids all wearing white. Some of them mostly the older ones had these weird collars around their neck. The area was huge,"This is where you will eat most of your time will be spent else where if not in your quarters. You will not be allowed near the others unless deemed necessary."

They continued walking passed the guarded doors to the large room," And why is that?"

"You'll get your answer soon enough but first..." Dr. Cline lead them through another serious of hallways and Skyler noticed more rooms except these ones had a window on the door and it seemed like they were bigger then the one she woke up in also these ones had a toilets..._how did I not notice that.._

"Ah here we are." Skye felt a small shiver down her spine she heard the glee in his comment the small show of emotion didn't bode well. They came to a door that said **Section ZAuthorized Personal Only** the doctor put his hand on a scanner after a few seconds, beeping, and a robotic voice stating access was granted the thick door opened. She was hesitant to enter but a shove from one of the guards reminded her to keep going. Jess's grip seemed to grow tighter then ever like she sensed where she was. This couldn't be good her body was trembling worse then before, Skye rubbed soothing circles on her back to calm her cousin it seemed to help to an extent.

"For years this..'company' has been delving into the secrets DNA holds" the doctor began and Skyler couldn't help but feel a little curious as to where this conversation was going but the feeling of escape screamed at her something was wrong but all she could do for now was push forward facing whatever this man had planned, she just hoped it didn't kill her." For years we've studied the effects and causes of disease and such."

"Don't tell me you've found the secret to immortality" she deadpanned she couldn't help it it was like one of those weird scifi movie scenarios." Sense of humor I see...but to answer your question no. At least not yet...but what we found was more then what we could have hoped for."

"And what pray tell is that Doctor" the answer was more then she could bare but it would be seared into her memory for a long time. As they passed the rooms each with a viewing window the sight of what each room held made her sick, there were teens, kids no older then the girl she held in her arms being tested on like lab rats. They passed a boy who seemed to be operated on while still awake. His abdomen was cut open and the sight of gushing blood and intestine falling out made her sick. In another room scientists stood by watching as a girl who looked to be a little older then Jess was pitted against a large bear who had large gashes and scars on it's back with nothing to defend herself then a butter knife.

Skyler forced the coming vomit back down,"Don't look Jess..." She whispered trying to ignore the screams of pain and cries for help from the small girl as she undoubtedly was being ripped to shreds by the large beast. She turned her head trying not to look but was only met with another gruesome sight of 'experimentation'. It seemed the farther down the more horrific these experiments were so much so it had to be some type of torture. The screams of the helpless made her cringe and Skye didn't know how much longer she could last with out vomiting whatever was in her stomach.

Finally they came to an empty room and although she was glad to be rid of the sight and sounds it only made the foreboding feeling she'd had grow. The room had a large table in the middle with thick straps meant to hold it's occupant tightly in place. There were machines with graphs and and blank data readings, a tray of tools sat near the large table in the middle. Skye also noticed another door in the back of the room but her attention was quickly brought back to the others in the room when Dr. Cline nodded and the guards escorting them roughly ripped her small cousin from her arms,"what the fuck do you think you're doing! Let her go!"

"Skye!" The younger girl struggled but ceased when a baton was held to her neck almost choking her."let her go she's only a kid!" She felt the blunt force of a baton on her back but she did not scream only grunted.._fuck that hurts..._"Now see here girl, as of now you are no longer Skyler Vega, now you are subject 713. You will eat sleep and work when told to. Your offenses will cost you privileges such as showering to interaction with another living beings depending on how bad they are. As I said earlier we will be meeting regularly I will be the head scientist administering your tests."

"Tests!? You call that testing you sick fuck!" Another strike caused her to arch her back as she grit her teeth. She was grabbed roughly and thrown at the table. She struggled getting a lucky hit to the guards face but the sound of a whimper caused her to stop and back handed from the angry guard. He held her with one arm while using the other to strap her down. Once done he hit her once more taunting her,"damn beast."

"713 need I remind-"

"Fuck you! This all of this is illegal this inhuman torture to these kids it's...it's fucking sick and wrong!" Dr. Cline laughed heartily like what she'd just said was the funniest thing he'd ever heard. The sound was grating to her ears and Skyler couldn't help but wince. The man walked up to her standing face to face," You are right about that...however.." He paused smirking at the dark haired teen,"fortunately you like those you passed here are not human."

"What...are you fucking insane!" Again she was backhanded this time by the 'good doctor',"I've had enough of that mouth of yours" he chuckled evilly,"I find it fascinating though that those who raised you never told you."

"Told me what?" Skyler questioned licking the blood from her lip.

"About what you are."

"And what is that" A cruel smile spread across the doctors face,"why don't we have some fun and find out shall we" Skyler glanced to her cousin who was watching silently crying held like a prisoner. She gulped thinking of her Tio and Tia and her cousins Luis and Isreal. Everything just seemed to be going from bad to worse.

* * *

Izel and her family made their way to an abandoned building making their way around to the back. Once at the door she pulled a knife from her bag and sliced her hand. Putting her hand on the door she spoke an incantation," Qui iis, qui amicum" a transparent light shimmered around the door before disappearing. Izel stood nonmoving as tears silently streamed from her eyes. Aquillo wrapped his wife in a strong embrace,"we'll get them back both of them." She nodded stiffly before they entered the building.

Unlike it's appearance the inside was well kept. The Tecuhtli family was greeted with many faces they had not seen in a long time, but they had no time to chat there was one face they had yet to see and hers was the only one worth seeing at a time like this. Those in the building fell into silence watching the guardians show up empty handed without their charge."She down that hall the last room on the left." A man said and Aquillo nodded his thanks as he and his wife made way in the direction given. Luis and Israel followed their parents closely heads down in shame not only did they fail to protect Skyler but they failed to keep their baby sister safe as well.

The family steeled themselves once at the door, hesitantly Aquillo knocked as a voice spoke for them to come in. They entered the room and immediately brought their right fist to their chest bowing in respect."what are you doing Izel you've been my best friend since we were children you know you don't have to do that. Same goes for your family."

Izel straightened but one look at her old friend caused the tears to return as she threw her arms around her old friend,"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...we failed I failed-"

"Izel you raised my niece my sisters youngest as your own I hardly call that failure." The other woman hugged her back tightly," why the tears? And where is my niece I want to see her as well as your little Jess?" The woman asked excitedly with a bright smile only for it to fade as she looked to her friend. Izel swallowed hard before speaking,"They have her."

* * *

**Uh oh looks like Skye's in a bit a of a tough spot. Poor Jess whys she soo scared? Who is this Dr. Cline fellow what's he want? And what does he know? Who's he working for?!**

**and what's this who's this woman claiming Skyler as her niece? And who was the lady with the eyes? Things are taking a strange turn hehe but you'll just have to wait and see what happens next ;p**


	9. Chapter 8

**Yay new chapter! I know it's kind of short but the next chapter will make up for that hopefully. Yes I know it's been a little while but I've finally had some free time. I also have a really bad habit of starting new things . and working on some of the later chapters so sorry for making everyone wait but as always **

**Read,Review,Enjoy \(^.^)/**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Strange Developments**

It had been a month, a week, and two days and still Harry hadn't heard from his friend but who was counting right? He was and apparently so was Hermione. Mr. Weasley hadn't said why he'd come for Ron and them which was a bit strange but Harry didn't question it all that much he just hated that he had to cut his visit short. Receiving a letter from Hermione a week later she'd was worried that something had happened but Harry assured his friend that Skyler would write just to give her some time. After the second week and half Harry was worried it wasn't like Skye to go this long with out a word. There would usually be a call or some sort of mention from her by now. Then again there was that one summer Skye got into some trouble and couldn't do anything not even write until summer was almost over.

He chuckled at the thought if only she knew the truth of the type of trouble he'd gotten into since he was eleven. Finding it a bit ironic and maybe a small hint of hypocritical of how he would warn her yet he himself was getting into certain situations but then again she didn't have someone after her who wanted her dead, he shook the thought from his head. Harry would write Hermione hopefully to calm his friend's nerves as well as his own for he too had a small inkling that something may have gone wrong but he would wait and see.

~x~x~

This was hell, at least that's what it seemed like. Everything that Skyler thought she knew shattered that night she was taken. Dr. Cline was right she indeed was not human she was just as curious as to why he would say that but the truth of the answer was too much for her to bear. She found the reason her aunt and uncle kept this secret from her justified...well partly. Part of her felt she deserved to know the truth and knowing earlier could have-no it would have made everything so much easier. Mostly though she was angry, her aunt and uncle had instilled within her the values she held. Truth and trust being two she was taught was what help bind family together. But she had been denied the truth, and the trust she had for them was cracked. She was left to discover the truth on her own and it made her question many more things, things she'd probably never know now.

The medication Izel had been giving her since she could remember was the potion her Tio mentioned, she figured that much seeing as that first night of 'testing' the doctor had brought in someone else to remove the effects it had. The only reason she knew was that even barely conscious Skye tried to gather as much intel as she could. She remembered being forced to drink some nasty green liquid, and heard something like chanting before the blackness had taken her once again. When Skyler had awakened she felt different, finding quickly it to be a bad thing for in the days that followed she was probed and questioned. Forced to do things she didn't want to mention, all while her younger cousin watched on. Any sign of defiance meant Jess would get hurt and Skye didn't want that.

At the moment she lay strapped to the table waiting for Dr. Cline to return. Jess was held by a guard on a leash although she hated that, the female guard present was a nice change from the usual male guards. The pricks always tried touching what they shouldn't. The doored hissed opened and 'the good doctor' walked in followed by whom Skyler had learned to be Dr. Richardson and Dr. Cline Jr the insufferable mans son. Though Jr was friendlier it made Skye wonder just what kind of woman would be crazy enough to be with such a sick man.

"So beasty you've behaved yourself I see." The older man spoke smugly." It's not that hard especially when you can't move." Skyler scoffed it irked her to no end when he the other doctors or the guards called her that, she preferred 713 then again when Dr. Cline called her that it meant he was going to try something new." Now now can't have you losing control can we, especially when you don't want to feed..."

Skyler glared at the man, whom was smiling and the unease she was feeling intensified." Get the injections ready." He commanded before turning to the guard,"take that back to its quarters it will not be needed here today" the female guard motioned Jess to follow and the little girl glanced at her cousin who nodded trying to convey with her eyes that everything would be alright. Jess did what she was told not before taking one last glance before the door hissed shut with a beep locking.

"What's the matter finally growing a conscience" Dr. Cline sr. ignored her as he hit the button that moved the table horizontal. Skyler watched as several claw like extensions were moved and hovering over her. The woman known as Dr. Richardson stepped closer attaching small wires to various parts of her body Skyler looked at her questioningly,"They're to monitor your vitals." The woman spoke softly and Skyler could see the pained look in her eyes what the hell was this man planning now

Dr. Cline Jr. then started attaching the three vials in the claws,"no not there..." His father snapped. The older man pointed to where he wanted them and his son obliged. The teens gaze went to the small vials, one red one white and one blue, they hovered over her stomach or at least that's where she thought they were aimed at."This isn't another attempt of impregnanting me is it doctor..." She hissed at the older man

"No seeing as you unable to bear children."

"Oh no" she said sarcastically,"what ever shall I do all my hopes and dreams are crushed" Dr. Richardson took a few steps back standing next to younger man in the room. Cline Sr. merely took that as initiative for his next experiment and hit several buttons before the claw like extensions began moving. Skyler began to squirm trying to get away from the weird injections," what are those going to do to me!?" The doctor merely pressed another button causing metal clamps to encircle her wrists, ankles, waist, and neck. She watched in horror as the injections made it to their target area. Skyler swallowed before two needles broke skin and a warm liquid began to spread growing hot by the second. Everything in her lower abdomen began to cramp and it felt like someone had literally stuck their hands inside her to twist and tear everything inside.

Gritting her teeth Skye looked to the older geneticist who was watching her intently. The pain intensified and if she could she would have arched her back biting back a cry of pain. What the hell was this man doing to her?

~x~x~

Hermione stood in front the mirror in her bathroom wrapped in nothing but a towel. She had gotten Harry's latest letter earlier and had opted to reply before she went to bed. Ever since she returned home the witch couldn't shake the horrible feeling that something had gone wrong. Harry's letters had calmed the feeling for a little while but after a month and still no word from the American girl the feeling grew and Hermione thought she was going a bit crazy with paranoia.

As she thought back on it the only things that really seemed strange to her was that talk Skyler had with her aunt that first morning, Aquillo had seemingly disappeared after his friend showed up, that bad feeling she got when that Jenna girl was there, and the color change in Skyler's eyes not to mention what she'd seen after they made up after that silly argument.

_~ "We can be whatever you want us to be..although I think friends would be a good starting point, yeah?" The brunette nodded extending her hand,"friends" Skyler accepted taking the hand only when she grasped it time seemed to have slowed, her heart seemed to race a bit quicker thumping hard in her chest, a warmth spread through out her body it felt almost electric. Hermione didn't understand this feeling it was like a transfer of energy of some sort. It was like this touch was awakening something within her something hidden deep within her very soul. Like a burning fire had sparked and slowly beginning to burn. She looked the older girl in the eyes and gasped at what she'd seen. Skyler's eyes were no longer blue with purple now they glowed a beautiful purple color with a silver crescent moon shape that line the pupils, looking as if both eyes were to be put together the shapes would create a full moon shape." Her-"_

_"Hermione, Skyler-"~_

She sighed at the memory that wasn't normal she knew that for sure. Had what happened that night caused the sudden lack of contact? She had no idea what it was and it worried her not knowing what was going on with her new friend. Another sigh escaped her lips and Hermione shook her head from the thoughts maybe writing to Harry again would ease her mind. As she begun to dry herself Hermione caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Brown eyes widened when finding her reflection again getting a better look. She gasped and looked down down at her body to where she saw it. Sure enough there just below her right breast partly on her side was a weird looking symbol. Actually if she was being honest it looked more like at tattoo. Still she would have remembered getting one.

Her mind was buzzing with questions this wasn't normal, it seemed she would have to write Harry back a bit later she had research to do. She wasn't going crazy which more then likely meant that what her gut feeling was telling her was true. Now what needed to be done was gather enough evidence to convince Harry the same though in the back of her mind she hoped she was wrong.


	10. Chapter 9

**Ok soo here's chapter 9 yes I know two chapters one day it's exciting haha ;p anyway this ones a bit longer then the previous one, and yes I know things have taken a weird twist into scifi type stuff but I'm only laying ground work for stuff that will happen much later in the story.**

**also a warning things get a bit steamy between Skye another character it's my first time writing anything like that so let me know how it is or if I need to work on anything. As always though **

**Read,Review,Enjoy \(^.^)/**

* * *

**Chapter 9: A Moment of Weakness**

Aquillo sat with his wife at the large table, the meeting they've been in had started an hour ago and still no one had come up with a solid plan of getting Skyler and his youngest back. Almost two months had past and still it seemed they weren't getting any closer to getting the girls back. The only good news they'd gotten so far was the finding of two of their enemies facilities and even that killed the little faith of finding the girls ok. Many heard what went on inside them but very few actually knew what actually did but most would never truly know just how close to the truth the rumors were.

He couldn't take it anymore,"Enough! I've had enough of this!" He yelled silencing all conversation."Aquillo"

"No Izel we've been here for weeks and still we've done nothing. Instead of arguing uselessly we should be taking some action to get Skyler and Jess back."

"What do you suggest we do? Storm the place?" A man stood from his seat at the far end of the table,"we have to weigh our options we can't simply use brute force to get the girl back. They'll be watching her closely we need more time to analyze this before we make our move."

"Who's to say that she is even alive?" Another spoke," we all know what they do when they capture our kind or anyone not human." Aquillo clenched his jaw as yet another spoke,"We know this is a sensitive matter for you but we simply can not risk it we can not risk her you know as well as everyone here your daughter is a loose end when it comes to matters such as these."

"A loose end!? That is my daughter! My youngest child!-"

"We can not risk one child for the millions! You're not thinking straight Aquillo" the man who had spoken first said," Skyler is the last child of Isis and the one we have been waiting for. Your task as lord protector was simple protect! Yet you couldn't even manage that for your own daughter."

"That is uncalled for Danarius!" Izel yelled defending her husband,"My husband has done more for Isis alone then this order. You were not there how could you have possibly known any of you." The man known as Danarius opened his mouth to retort but the sound of the two large doors swinging open cut him off. There standing in the door way stood their new leader. Izel looked to her best friend the woman had her eyes narrowed as she scanned the room looking everyone in the eye before her gaze found that of Danarius, honey colored eyes narrowed dangerously more," When the time comes we will rescue both my niece and the child." Her voice was stern and commanding.

"With all due-"

"With all due respect Danarius need I remind not only you but the rest of you the reason this order and our others were created" she spoke her commanding voice intensifying with power cutting off the man again reminding those just who was in charge, those within the room stood silent not wanting to challenge. The woman nodded once acknowledging that they understood,"good, Isis knew the the cost by accepting the duty given to those of our line. Aquillo was my sisters most trusted protector do not question her judgement. Now is not the time to bicker amongst ourselves."

"Now getting back to the matter at hand," she paused glancing around the room," for the most part I agree with Aquillo we've wasted too much time arguing and taking no action. Personal matters aside the longer we wait the more time we give those damned scientist to accomplishing their goal. However.." She raised her hand silencing Danarius from speaking once more,"however I must agree that we can not go into such things blindly, that is why I suggest this, Aquillo gather some of your finest men creating two squadrons of five. Your task is to ready them for infiltration and rescue. You will lead one team."

Aquillo nodded once bowing respectively with his right fist over is chest. Finally something worth doing to distract him for just a little while longer before he got his girls back. Though he did have one question,"Who will lead the other team?"

"My Daughter."

"As you wish. I will get started right a way." Again he bowed then promptly leaving."Are you insane! Sending your daughter?! If they get their hands on both of them then everything we've worked for will be for nothing!"

The dark haired woman sent Danarius a murderous glare,"My daughter is more then capable in this matter, she is eager to prove herself and I will not stop her. I understand the risk but she is ready for a task such as this we need the best we have no room for errors, unless you have a better idea." When the man said nothing the woman motioned for Izel to come with her not before stating," when Aquillo deems them ready we make our move. Send spies and scouts I want to make sure they don't move my niece and I am to be notified should anything happen understood."

~x~x~

Skyler sat in the corner of the room knees to her chest as she watched the door Jess lay sleeping on the bed peacefully. Normally she would hold the small girl too afraid that something might happen but she sat away from her cousin because it was herself she was protecting the little girl from. At first she was able to ignore it completely but as the days passed the urge grew and only a few nights ago did Skye catch herself. She'd been entranced by Jess' heart beat or more like what was being pumped to keep it beating. She had been so close to biting the girls neck but forced herself to stay in control of the urge but it was getting harder every time she had no idea when she would snap and Skye was afraid of what would happen the day it did.

She was able to eat regular food but this special type of thirst and the lack of what would quench it made her weak. After Dr. Clines last experiment though Skye noticed the difference in the way the doctor 'treated' her. It had gone back to blood work and physicals but she knew what he wanted but it was getting harder and harder to fight everytime. The sound of foot steps broke her train of thought and Skye stood before the door even opened. Two guards stood and Skyler walked out following her escorts. Again she walked the halls that became so familiar after a week the screams and the sight of what was going on no longer bothered her. Yet she knew the first chance she got she would end the others suffering.

They stopped before entering her normal room. One guard took hold of her hands as the other clamped something to both her wrists. Before being pushed rather hard into the room. Skye looked back at the door confused she recognized one of the guards as the one that back handed her that night calling her a beast. He had a boiling rage in his eyes and Skye didn't know why unless he just hated her for what she was but then again she hadn't seen him that angry even after punching him.

The door hissed closed and the Hispanic girl turned to see what she had to go through now. Her eyes widened at who she saw standing near the table,"J-Jenna?" The other girl had a smug smile on her face as she leered at Skyler."Surprise!..what's the matter Skye not happy to see me?" Jenna's voice had a tone of sick sweetness to it.

"I-wha-...how?"

"Now now you weren't brought here for talking" Skyler looked the girl over she was barefoot and only wore a robe that fitted her body nicely leaving nothing to the imagination.._shit.._she was to be her 'partner' she needed to stall or make the girl at least lose some type of interest."What the hell are you doing here Jenna? Last time I checked prostitution was illegal." If she had known she was going to be shocked for the insult Skye would have said something a lot worse. The metal bracers around her wrist charged and lit up with blue lights before sending a painful amount of electricity through her body and making her fall to her knees.

"Daddy won't be pleased with you calling his little girl a prostitute." Jenna spoke unamused before pressing on the control around her wrist."I never called you one...I just said it was illegal" Skye said recovering from the pain. Until a thought crossed her mind _she said daddy...don't tell me...,"_who the fucks your daddy?"

"Already talking dirty and we haven't even started quite the lover you are."

"What makes you think I'd ever touch you.." She hissed

Jenna pouted before narrowing her eyes at the other girl,"What am I not good enough for you? Or is it because I'm not your little British cunt"

"You leave her out if this! Or I'll-" Skyler growled jumping to her feet only to be sent back on her knees from being shocked again," You're in no position to threaten me. I've waited long enough to have you and since this is the only way I took it...and now that I have you I'm not letting go."

"Loca! Your obsessed you seriously need a new hobby." ***zap***

"Fucking bitch" ***zap***

Ok this shock treatment was getting annoying maybe she should just stay quiet and pretend Jenna wasn't there, yeah that sounds like a reasonable plan...not. The insults continued for a minute each with a shock that followed until Jenna decided she had enough and turned up the voltage and let Skyler fry for another minute straight. Sure Skye had been through a lot worse that didn't mean it hurt any less.

"Are you done" the green eyed girl snapped. Skyler chuckled holding herself up,"Just setting the mood" grinning that she was frustrating the girl

"Maybe you'll be a little more cooperative after I have a talk with your little cousin" Skyler dropped the grin and sneered," if you hurt her..."

"That is completely up to you." Skyler growled menacingly at her and Jenna giggled at the action,"aaaww does the beasty have a soft spot." Jenna sauntered over to Skye grasping her chin,"so what will it be? Will you be a good girl.." A nod was her only answer. The auburn haired girl smirked before letting go and walking back near the table,"besides it not like you won't enjoy it.."

_Shit shit shit! I can't fucking do this...but if I don't Jess will pay...then again I haven't gotten laid in like forever-gah! Stop it wait when the hell did I get so horny?.._in that moment all coherent thought stopped and Skyler's sense of smell was clouded by the most enticing scent. It filled her lungs with want as desire began building in her core, the scent was sending in a rush of hormones causing her mind to go into a haze. It made her want badly. Her eyes found the source of the deliciousness. Jenna stood her robe untied and opened and Skye saw it the large cut on her collarbone that was bleeding. The sight made her mouth water as she unconsciously licked her lips.

Jenna smirked knowing she had Skyler now and decided to tease. Bringing a hand to her bleeding cut she let the blood gather on her fingers as she sensually smeared the scarlet liquid across her chest and down her stomach. With a single finger she slid it back up all the way to her mouth sucking it clean. Skyler gulped she knew she shouldn't but the sight before sent her hormones into a frenzy she wasn't thinking straight...if she was even thinking at all..._maybe just a taste..._that her final thought before primal thinking took over and Skyler rose slowly making her way the green eyed beauty.

Jenna once more painted her lips with her own blood bringing them millimeters from Skyler's teasing her some more whispering a warning,"take more then you're suppose to...and I'll make you pay is that understood." The raven haired girl nodded numbly her only focus the scarlet that painted the almost naked body before her,"good" and with that Skyler gave in as she crashed her lips on to the blood covered ones and moaned at the taste. Just a small smear of blood rejuvenated her with energy and Skye couldn't wait to see what would happen the moment she took a drink.

She kissed down Jenna's neck nipping and sucking. Her hands slid down from the girls side to her nice ass if she was going to be completely honest with herself and squeezed. Jenna whimpered as she tangled her hands in black tresses pulling Skyler closer. Feeling the result of the latest experiment pressed between their bodies.

Skye's lips continued downward until they reached their target the cut oozing the girls life liquid. First she sniffed the sweet smelling liquid before lapping at it little by little. God it tasted so good, it was like every fiber in her body was in a euphoric fire growing hotter with each slip of the tongue. Hormones were sent into overdrive and Skye felt her sex drive sky rocket. She slid her hands back up to rest on the other girls hips and pressed herself closer bucking her own hips causing Jenna to groan with delight. She could feel it the swollen throbbing member between her legs. The first time it made it's appearance it freaked her out but now with her mind in a lust filled state it didn't matter she was going to put it to use. Skyler didn't care anymore as she continued sucking the scarlet drink, then brought her tongue to one end of the opening and slide it across its entirety. The girl in her grasp shiver with delight she was getting impatient and made it clear,"quit the foreplay and fuck me already"

Skyler obliged as she quickly let go stripping herself of her clothes roughly pulling Jenna's robe off picking her up and tossing her onto the table and proceeded with the demand given.

~x~x~

Harry woke to someone shaking him, when green eyes opened he found it to be his best friend,"Hermione.." He yawned,"when did you get here?"

"Just now...time to get up" Harry looked over to see that she had woken Ron first and noticed that the brunette stood by waiting. He knew that she knew that he had no problems getting up it was usually Ron. Harry had a feeling though that she wanted to talk and it some how involved his surrogate sister."Something on your mind 'Moine?" Said girl nodded wringing her hands nervously. The green eyed boy waited patiently,"Harry...what do you know of Skyler's past?"

"That's kind of personal don't you think?...it wouldn't be my place to tell you that's something you should ask her." Hermione nodded he was right but she couldn't wait something was wrong she didn't know how or why but she just knew and the longer she went without knowing the stronger the bad feeling grew. She had tried researching the symbol she found and traced it back to a polynesian background but that was it. She also tried finding what would cause the change in the girls eyes but everything she found hadn't seemed to fit.

"I'm sure she's fine Hermione." It occurred to Harry that he was trying to convince himself as much as his friend. Indeed there was still no word from Skye and what made matters worse was that when he tried to call there was no answer. The first time that happened he figured everyone was out but seeing that he got the same result each time after, he knew something was wrong. Surely someone was bound to have answered unless they were off somewhere. Harry liked to think it was the latter but his instinct told him other wise. Both wizard and witch stood in silence both lost in their own thoughts until they were interrupted,"Oi you two coming or not? Harry why aren't you dressed yet?"

Brown eyes met green both silently telling the other they would talk about it when they had the chance.

* * *

**Well well well looks like Jenna's one of those obsessive attraction types. What's this mean for Skyler ? And who's Jenna's daddy? (No pun intended if there was one)**

**why hasnt there been a rescue attempt? And just who is this woman calling the shots? Is she really who she says she is? Will Harry and Hermione ever get their answers and why was Jess left alone?!**

**Guess we'll just have to wait and see in the next chapter ;)**


	11. Chapter 10

**I know this chapters really short but I felt I should give a little insight on what Skyler's thinking about everything so far. I'm not really that satisfied with it but it was good enough for now I just sort of want to get things moving again so maybe after I post a few more chapters I'll come back and redo this one let me know what you think and as always**

**Read,Review,Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Left to Ponder**

"Mmm...tell me was that so bad?" Skyler sat wide eyed, she couldn't believe it. She gave in...how could she? not only had she given them what they wanted but she broke a promise. Yes she remembered, she had promised Hermione that she wouldn't try anything especially with Jenna. But she did and the fact that she went back on her word made her feel more shame for what she had done. She turned to look at the auburn haired girl who was putting her robe back on that's when Skye noticed something she hadn't before. Jenna's eyes were green an almost glowing green before fading back to light brown.

"What are you.." Skye whispered as she continued to stare. Jenna smirked,"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out especially after what we just did...come one Skye us that head of yours." She grinned glancing between the Hispanic girl's legs then back up,"You were always reading on things like this." Well it was true she did have a strong fascination for the supernatural, Skye thought back on some of the text she had read searching her memory until it hit her,"succubus.."

"Very good Skyler...now unless you want to be escorted back naked I suggest you get dressed." Skyler did so hurriedly yet despite the fact that she was now clothed it didn't stop Jenna from leering at her." As much as I hate to leave your company there is work I need to attend to. Please try to be a good girl until our next meeting." With that Jenna called for the guards the one she recognized grabbed her roughly and shoved her toward the door." Peter! You will handle her with care should I find even one hair out of place...I'll suck the life out of you so slow you'll be begging for a quick death."

"You'll have to excuse him I took him to bed once and now he thinks he's in love with me." Jenna laughed amused at the idea. Skye didn't say a word she only stood and took her leave with the other guard, normally she would have had something to say but the shock of what she had done still had her reeling. The time she walked backed her mind was racing. Yes she could understand the science of it all it was all genetics when she thought about. Messing with the DNA structure and mixing it with others was bound to have strange and weird effects on someone but to think that the creatures she's read about or heard in stories to be true that just couldn't be possible? What she was now was just due to the experiments It had to be.

Once she entered her room the raven haired girl looked to the bed finding the little body that rested there still. What did any of this even mean? Why was she here? Her and Jess had been here for months and still the intentions of Dr. Cline and the others was still unclear. It had to do with her blood she knew that much but what was it that made it so special why was any of this happening. Her thoughts wandered to that of her family, what happened to them? Were they even alive? That thought griped at her she hoped to god they were and that they weren't experiencing what she and Jess were. Yet if they were, weren't they worried about them? Were they looking for her and Jess? It's been months surely they'd have found or tried something by now.

Skyler felt a lump form in her throat as well as the sting of unshed tears. They would have done something by now right? But what if they weren't what if they just decided to leave her...after all they lied to her and the sad part is she didn't even really know what about. This whole situation sucked and thinking about it all made her angry sad and confused. But Skyler came to the conclusion that if they were looking her uncle and aunt would had found and done something by now but there was nothing. In her eyes they had abandoned her just like her parents did the day she was born. All she had left was herself and Jess,..._Jess.._.she had to be strong for her little cousin she had to.

What she did with Jenna made her feel disgusted with herself it was a moment of weakness but it was the only time she would let herself give in like that. She vowed not to break and to do anything and everything in her power to get her and Jess out of this wretched place and when she was strong enough she would be back for the sole purpose of one thing and one thing only, revenge. She would make these assholes pay for everything they'd done to her to Jess and to all the others here.

She knew she needed to harden herself and in that moment Skye began to steel herself, training herself not to break. In these moments she said goodbye to the life she knew, she would leave it behind knowing that things could never go back to the way they once were because the path she would walk would not allow for her to cling to such things. So Skyler took the first steps in to her new life...one she could never have imagined for anyone, let alone herself.


	12. Chapter 11

**Omg I know it's been a little while I'm sorry . my wifi went out again I'm currently using the free wifi at work hehe. I bring an update! Haha I hope you like these next two chapters yes two. This chapter is pretty long I think so I hope you like it the next one is a bit short but don't hurt me for it. I had a case of writers block writing these two chapters but I plowed through it so hope you like them **

**Also fair warning there is a scene in this chapter of mild torture (well I think it would be considered mild) and child abuse you have all been warned!**

**now on to the reviews ;p I apologize if I don't reply to all of them I still have emails coming in from lack of internet **

**Guest-I hope it was a good type of surprise. Like I mentioned before I think, I know things took a weird turn but it's only to lay ground work for what will happen much later on. Hopefully you like these next two chapters :) hope to here from you again.**

**AnFri-Thank you so much for your reviews. :D I'm glad you sort of stumbled over my story and my character was intriguing enough for you to keep reading. I apologize for the lack of translation too I've been meaning to go back and translate for everyone I just tend to forget. I admit too that Ron isn't much of a likable character. but we can get into that later (sorry all of you Ron fans I just don't like him) but you are correct in finding that no Skyler is not a vampire yes the blood drinking was a trait most notably pertaining to them but she is something different I know I'm prolonging the revelation as to what she truly is but I promise it will be soon, although when it happens it probably raise more questions ;). Also I know that whole forced sex scene with Jenna was not to your liking but it was setting up for something else there was reason to it. It means a lot to me that you feel my story is on it's way to being epic so thank you I will try to keep that going as best I can. This story is my baby and I really tend to rethink and critique myself with each chapter making sure it makes sense and doesn't leave too many plot holes. I hope these next chapters are to your liking and keeps you interested hope to here from you again as well. Your word is greatly appreciated as well as any insight you have thank you again.**

**as always though everyone**

**Read,Review,Enjoy \(^.^)/**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Monster**

Skyler had made good on her vow after that day she refused to go along with any thing and she wondered briefly at times why she had done so in the first place. The next day when Jenna had her come back Skye kept her distance even when the other girl cut her flesh to entice her with the scent of blood. It didn't work she had her fill the day before and knew she could resist the urges that came with her apparent lust for blood. Skye was beaten of course but she didn't care it gave practice to hardening herself. She took beating after beating since then refusing to give in like that ever again for anything. Her defiance was met with punishment after punishment and if this kept up she had no idea how much longer she had before they just decided to kill her or worse Jess. She lay in bed the little body clinging to hers as she thought of what she should do. Skye had no idea how long she'd been here but it was too long they needed to leave before it was too late.

But she was weak being deprived of food and water not to mention needing a much needed shower. She was suppose to be in solitary confinement but the little girl would have not of that. Still Skye would have preferred that considering the fact that the thirst she thought she had quenched once again made it's presence known and seeing as now that she had finally tasted the life liquid of another it was just as hard as the first time to stay in control. Only this time around there was something else she felt it crawling beneath her skin, something primal and beastly. She could feel it clawing it's way to the surface begging to be free, but was able to hold it back enough. She hated this she knew that when she suffered Jess suffered she was so tiny now and sickly Skyler hated that she couldn't do anything to help her.

For the last couple of days she contemplated just doing what she was told if only for Jess's sake that way she didn't have to suffer as much. Then again it wouldn't have really changed much anyway Skyler almost always gave jess most of her meals but now that she was no longer being fed for the time being the little girl was becoming sick. She was damned either way and it frustrated Skyler not knowing what to do and not being able to do a damn thing about it. Although she did find amusement when Jenna got frustrated and angry when she wouldn't touch her let alone go near her, but even that was losing it's entertainment, she also pondered briefly,of the 'good doctors' where abouts. He had only been seen very few times since Jenna had made her presence known but in a way she was a bit grateful about it. The man was sick and Skyler would gladly take the beatings over what Dr. Cline would do. Skye was on thin ice right now and knew at any moment with out a doubt that it would break the question now was when.

The familiar hiss of the door broke her thoughts and the black haired teen looked to see who it was. Three guards stood outside for a moment before entering the small room and forcibly separated the girls which also caused Jess to wake."What the hell are you doing!" Skye yelled as she struggled,"leave her alone!"

The guards ignored her the one that took Jess from her arms snapped a collared leash around her neck and left with the little girl screaming for her cousin to help,"Jess!" Skyler felt the familiar grip of the bracers around her wrists and struggled even harder to get free. Her mind was racing but in the back of it one thought stood out..._they've finally had it with you..._she shook the thought from her head but knew that this couldn't be good.

The guards took hold of her arms and drug the struggling teen through the halls. Yes she knew she was causing a scene but they had her cousin and she didn't know what they were doing with her. The very thought of them putting her through anything like she or any of the others they'd seen caused Skye to panic. When they reached their destination Skyler was thrown into the room without a second glance, where she felt the sting of five shock staffs and her bracers. She grit her teeth to keep from screaming she wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

When it stopped Skyler groaned in pain as she moved to get up gasping a little..._is it me or are they using a stronger voltage now..._once up Skye's gaze landed on that of Jenna who thankfully was wearing decent clothing. She kept quiet the look in those light brown eyes was a predatory one and Skyler knew she was in no condition to challenge.

"So Skyler have you decided to be a good girl." Said girl only glared. The auburn haired girl giggled,"ah still playing the silent strong type I see...very well" she motioned for one of the guards who opened the door and in walked the guard who had taken little Jess. He tugged harshly causing the little girl to fall from the force and was practically choking as he continued to drag the little girl," Let's see how quiet you'll stay now."

~x~x~

"Is everything alright meldë?" Izel turned to her long time friend. While her husband had been busy the woman had told the other much about her missing niece and her own daughter. She hadn't spoken much of her visions but she did tell her friend how she had known how things would not go accordingly to the plan made so many years ago. With a sigh she answered," today they will go.."

"Yes but that's not what's troubling you is it?"

"What if...what if my fail safe plan doesn't work? What if it fails? And it causes not only for me to lose both my girls and my husband...but your only child as well? Not to mention all those going with them.."

"It won't Iz your fail safe plans have never failed us and they aren't about to now. You saved Isis and me loads of times with them." The other woman chuckled fondly at the memories before seriousness took hold once again as she stared at the woman who had done so much not only for her but for her late sister as well." I can't say I know your worry, I hardly know my own niece but she is mine nonetheless and I promise I will do everything in my power to bring them both back safely when the time is right."

"They'll be gone for as long as this war between wizards rages on a lot can happen with in that time. Sonny Skyler knows absolutely nothing of her blood her heritage. If she's anything like her forebear then she will need much training and guidance to keep in control."

A knock to the door prevented the other woman to answer her friend a male voice spoke to the women through the door,"My ladies The Lord Protector requests your presence."

"We will be there shortly." The other woman answered. She turned to Izel and smiled briefly,"we will speak of this another time, but if what you say is true trust in our friend to teach her. Brian knows the temptation of power all too well, if anyone could help her it's him."

"It is her ascension I'm worried about...she will not have the choice given to you or Isis the very one your daughter will have next year...remember what happened-"

"Hush...we will continue this later...for now have hope in them and faith that everything will be ok. Be strong at least for your family's sake, now come your husband wishes to see you."

"Give me a moment." When she was alone Izel let the tears she had been holding in fall. She could not bear this any longer things were changing much faster then she had anticipated. It would not be long now before Skyler's journey began. Yet it was not this that frightened her it was not knowing what would be of the the girl she raised as her own as well as her youngest child. Yes despite her gift of seeing what could be she knew that the future was always changing and that nothing was truly set in stone until it came to pass.

She saw many things but what would become of Skyler and Jess their futures were hazy and blurred constantly changing and it scared Izel knowing that they could very well lose their lives before the real threat made it's presence known. But now was not the time to break no...now she had to prepare and hope that she raised her girls well enough to do what is right. Izel forced her tears to stop and wiped her eyes fixing herself enough to look presentable. With a deep breath she stood from her seat calming herself as best she could before making her way out to her husband praying everything would be alright yet even with that small flicker of hope a nagging feeling tugged at her heart and the Prophetess couldn't help a horrible foreboding within the pit of her very being.

~x~x~

Skyler didn't know how long they had been at it nor how she was able to take the brunt of the beating meaning they ignored Jess. When they had brought her in Skyler knew what they had planned they wanted to break her and the only way they would for sure was by hurting her cousin. True she wasn't very quiet after that but at least it was her and not the little girl crying as she watched on. Her back was cut to shreds from the lashes of a razored whip. She knew she was losing a lot of blood she was laying in a growing puddle of it, but Skye noticed she was bleeding profusely from some where on her face somewhere above her eye. The end of the whip had hit her there once but it felt like it struck deep. She had been beaten, shocked, skinned, burned, drowned hell they even broke an arm, a leg, and a few of her fingers and tried pressure needles.

"Come now Skyler must you be so resistant I really don't like mistreating what's mine." Jenna said unamused as she sat in her seat inspecting her nails. Skyler merely tried to hold herself up only to slip and hit the ground with a groan..._don't you dare give in Skye fight...don't be weak...Jess is counting on you..._"how cute I think someone's a secret masochist" again the other girl spoke as she finally looked at the Hispanic girl,"if you weren't so bleh right now I'd find that rather sexy especially with someone so dominant like you."

Skyler literally snapped her jaws at the auburn haired girl baring her teeth like a wolf."oooo maybe if you behave I'll let you have a bite." Jenna teased causing the other girl to growl once more. Skyler could feel it the beast beneath her skin it's only primal thought was to kill and Skyler wondered briefly if she should let it take control. The crack of a whip brought her attention back to the others in the room.

"I'd say I'm really sorry but I'd be lying. You might have thought you saved your cousin from a beating but you haven't." The little girl mentioned was thrown in front of her and Skyler blinked as she tried her best to see through the blood disrupting her vision." All you've really done is prevent yourself from actually doing anything to protect your sweet darling little cousin."

Skyler's heart began to race as she struggled to even push herself up from the floor."Jenna.." Skye warned her voice was a mix between begging and warning."oh but you see 713...if I don't...how will I ever show you never to sdisobey me."

"Loca de mierda te juro que si le haces daño..."

"Ha save your empty threats...don't worry though when we're done here...I'll have you begging for my forgiveness." The succubus smirked and with a nod to her guards to begin once again took her seat to watch. Skyler's breaths came quick as a sense of renewed energy or a strong surge of adrenaline rushed through her allowing the teen to get to her knees. As she did Skye felt the the grips of leather whips around her neck and wrists. She felt the sting of a few more lashes yet still she struggled through to get to her little cousin. The guards laughed cruelly at her attempt.

The guard she came to know as Peter had a twisted smile marring his face as his eyes burned with a sick satisfaction stepped toward the cowering little girl in the center."Skye..." Jess voice hit her like a sack of bricks the scared confused look in her eyes was tearing her apart, before a sense of realization hit the child quite literally. Peter back handed the small girl busting her lip and most likely breaking her nose especially after hearing a loud cracking noise."Jess!"

The raven haired girl struggled to get to her feet but was yet again force to stay in place. Again the man hit the small girl laughing as he did so. Jess cried out in pain with each blow she received and soon the others in the room began to participate.

"Skye!...make them stop please! Stop! Please!"

"Jess!"

Skyler watched in horror as they began kicking and tossing the little girl around."Stop this! Leave her alone! She's just a kid! Stop!"

"Jess! Jess!"

"No stop leave her alone..." Jenna mocked laughing at the pleas. This continued for what felt like an eternity yet it had only been a few minutes. Skyler felt her rage boiling to it's breaking point as she watched on struggling to get free of her restraints she could feel the beast within her it's protective nature of her family member taking over. Her grunts turned to growls as she snapped viciously to protect her family. All while the guards laughed on in their beating of an innocent child. It was when Peter hoisted the small girl up high and tossed the small body hard into the nearest wall. Jess's body made solid contact with a sickening crack followed by a loud thud as her body hit the ground unmoving.

All movement stilled and Skyler stood on her knees wide eyed at the motionless form of her little cousin as blood slowly began pooling beneath her."Jess.." She spoke the name so low it was almost inaudible even to her. Skye's heart skipped a beat as she held her breath at the sight before her. Jess had counted on her trusted her to protect, moments ago she was screaming for her help yet she couldn't do a damn thing about it. Time slowed to a stop in that moment as Skyler's body began to tremble with an unkempt rage so primal it threaten to burst everything within distance into ash. Skyler ignored everything around her the only sound she could focus on was the weak beating of her cousins heart as it slowed and ultimately paused. It paused long enough for Skyler to believe it stopped completely and would not begin again. In that moment she lost it all sense of rationality left her mind as it was filled with raw unparalleled emotion of pure rage. It was in that moment she finally snapped and let the beast within take control to make those around her pay.

Jenna sensing the other girls change stopped laughing as she cast her gaze over the younger teen. Skyler's body was rigid as it shook violently and when the dark haired girl lifted her face she gasped at what she saw. The whites of her eyes had gone completely pitch black her pupil had disappeared completely as the colors of her eyes changed. They changed into a luminous glowing silver that shone as bright as the stars in the night sky or a full moon, with a purple blue iridescent sheen to them. Two thin rings lined the iris one the familiar purple sapphire, the other the blue sapphire the original colors of her eyes.

The girl bared her teeth once again revealing that all her canines had grown significantly in length and razor sharp, as a deep growl resonated in her chest before opening her mouth to let loose a blood curdling roar. That brought fear to those around to hear it."oh shit.." Were the only words Jenna was able to muster before the raging beast that was now Skyler wreaked a bloody havoc on everyone and thing in her path. Fortunately for her Skyler had chosen the nearest to her as her first victim. As she rose to her feet the cracking and popping of resetting bones were heard and tossed those restraining her easily catching one man by the neck snapping it with ease in her grip.

"You little bitch!" Skyler's attention was then brought to the one who spoke before she ripped the man apart. Another tried to restrain her only for the teen to claw at him. Yet her sights were set on that of Peter as she growled menacingly at him backing him into the wall, taking down the rest of the guards in the process Jenna noticed the physical change in the girl her body began to grow as if shifting, her muscles had become relatively larger and more defined. Also noticing the twitch of her head as her body seemly was changing. She watched as Skyler clawed the mans chest several times each deeper then the one before before proceeded to tossing him around making sure to break every bone in his body, then shoving her clawed hand through his chest and the succubus could hear the beating of his heart before seeing it ripped back through his body for him to see it beating before him.

Jenna hit the alarm as she made her escape. Security immediately came to her aid as she pointed them to the room to which Skyler was in but as it seemed could not hold her for long. The metal door burst from it's place crushing all in it's trajectory as a mid shifted Skyler roared from the doorway before everything erupted into chaos. Within seconds the first squadron that had come to restrain the uncontrolled subject were dead as many of security personnel had come to help control the situation. Skyler had tossed a guard through another one of the doors and set her rage on those in the room. Jenna could feel the shift in energy as the screams of her fathers workers rung around her.

The alarm she had sounded was then outmatched by another alarm one that she had never thought to hear. All subjects had been set free from their holdings as the facility began to go into total lockdown within minutes the place was over run with blood, screams of the dying and those running around either to escape or fight. The more bestial subjects attacked anything on sight crashing through walls ripping all those within reach to pieces. Skyler being one of them. Hell they even began fighting each other before they attacked the facilities security again.

The succubus then felt a very weak life force one that she had almost forgotten about. It was Jess's she was still alive, a devious planned came to mind as she made her way back into the room to the little girl laying helplessly on the floor bleeding. Skyler who was in the process of ripping a guards head off with her jaws watched the auburn succubus make her way to the room and a familiar scent wafted in her nose as did the slow beating of a heart thought to have stopped for good. With a howl she ran back toward the room Jess lay in busting through the wall. Jenna froze in place, yes her succubus blood allowed her some abilities one of those being great agility and speed but she was only half and wasn't willing to test it against the raging beast that was Skyler.

Skye on the other hand paused as she watched the older teen carefully like a wolf waiting to attack it's prey. Then felt the familiar surge of a shock staff on her back she roared in anger not pain and quickly turned to smack the one holding it as more guards came to try and over power her. Suddenly the lights went out and when they came back on the guards were dead and Skyler was no where to be seen. When she turned to look at Jess Jenna was met with those furious luminous glowing eyes as a clawed hand gripped her neck crushingly and was lifted completely off the floor. Skyler roared once more moving to kill the halfling in her grasp only to stop when the soft whisper of her cousin made her cease what she was doing and bring back her rational human mind.

"Skye" the faint whisper called to her once more and it was all that was needed as Skyler came back to her senses from her mid shift form she changed back to her normal form dropping Jenna as she fell to her knees in the process. Skye now drenched in the blood of others as well as her own puked all the blood consumed in her beastly form and crawled hands and knees gasping spitting and hiccuping to her little cousin. She pulled the small body to her as she tried to calm her breathing and her chaotic mind."Jess...you..I.." She fumbled over her words not sure on what to say before the situation hit her. Now was the time to escape with a renewed vigor Skye hoisted the small body close to her chest and stood steading herself being as her legs still felt like jelly.

"We're getting out of here little one just like I promised.." The sound of gasping caught her attention and the black haired girl turned to the source. Jenna sat holding her throat as if making sure it was still there and working, with a growl she gained the girls attention," Take a good look Jenna cause the next time you see me..my image will be the last thing you see before I send you to hell."

With a murderous glance Skyler made her way back to the chaos within the rest of the building. She had to get out of here quickly and her cousin to a hospital Jess was bad and her own wounds were slowly beginning to take their toll as her adrenaline began to die down. As she moved through the halls as best she could Skyler caught an unfamiliar scent one she knew couldn't have been here before. All these months here she had become accustomed to the scents within the building to her sense of smell. For a second time the lights died out and Skyler didn't really know where to go from here so she followed the unfamiliar scent, before another caught her nose. As she continued to move three more caught her attention all different yet familiar in a way.

Jess whimpered from the pain she was in and Skyler realized she was wasting time. As she turned the corner into the next corridor she ran into someone causing them to fall. Skyler rolled away and came face to face with a girl probably no older then her. She had long dark brown hair her skin tanned much like her own or what it was usually, her own skin had most likely paled from lack of sun. The girls eyes were the greenest she had ever seen like fresh grass or spring leaves they reminded her of the forest and earth and like those of her family had that black ring that lined the iris.

"Fuck! Watch where your going!" The girl yelled before she actually took a moment to look at Skyler, green eyes watched her intently before it looked as if she realized something,"Hey listen I need you to come with me." Skye didn't say a word she merely cocked a brow as if silently asking if the girl hadn't smacked her head or something as both slowly rose to their feet."Look we don't have time for the whole how do I know I can trust you thing just...please I can help you and her."

Skyler thought for a moment before two sets of running foot steps came from behind her."You found her good lets grab her and go." It was then Skye realized that these teens were probably the ones who set off the second alarm seeing as they were geared up like some sort of assassins all armed with the weapons of their choice and dressed in cool looking robes. She couldn't trust them maybe they were sent by a rivaling company or something. Even if these guys did have some semblance of freedom she no longer wanted to be a lab rat or someone else's slave. With speed she didn't know she had Skye maneuvered past the other girl as she tried reaching for her.

"Not going anywhere with you." As she began to run she felt a hand touch her arm a bright light erupted from the contact. Causing Skye to be thrown forward losing her hold on Jess as they both rolled, she assumed the other girl had been tossed backward considering her yelp and groan. Skyler felt a warm tingling sensation on both palms of her hands as well as her collarbone spreading up and over down her back ending on her shoulder blade. Shaking her head she turned toward Jess wishing for a way out of this place away from all of this. As she crawled closer to her cousin it seemed her wish had been granted. Skyler watched as the background behind Jess began to pulse slowly at first then quickly causing a blue light each time before an oval like wall of shimmering blue light appeared a foot away from Jess. Again she gathered the small body in her arms,"Stop!"

She looked back to see the girl getting to her feet as the other boys slowly and cautiously walked toward her,"don't go through that...it's not safe...look just come with us we can help you..." the blue eyed boy closest to her spoke gently

Skyler narrowed her eyes watching them carefully she had two choices she could go through whatever this thing next to her was or she could go with this trio. Her mind was racing could she trust them? Or should she take her chances. As she battled internally she failed to notice how close the blue eyed boy was."You have question right? Come with us...I promise we won't hurt you." It really wasn't until a bullet ripped into his arm that Skyler snapped back to paying attention to the rest of her surroundings,"Tate!..fuck it Rex grab her so we can get the fuck out of here!"

_Should've known..._ She sighed internally and with a deep once again pulled the little body close to her practically threw herself through the strange doorway her only thought were ones of where she would be safe like with her aunt and uncle yet they wandered to that of her brother the boy she could truly be herself with. It closed the moment both her and Jess were all the way through,"No no No!...shit" the boy dubbed Rex cursed as he turned back to his companions. His friend had already dispatched of the guard who shot Tate.

"She went through...you shouldn't have said that Aaron that was stupid now she could be anywhere..or nowhere" Tate grunted as he remove the bullet from his arm,"Aquillo isn't going to be happy neither is your mother.."

"Fuck off Tate..."

"Will you two shut up you can argue later right now we have to get out of here...let's just get back to the others.." the other two agreed a bit reluctantly and ran off unaware that what had transpired had been watched via camera.

~x~x~

Hermione sat in the stands feeling like she was about to explode from the amount of anxiety and stress she'd been feeling since the summer. The feeling had intensified more so within the last few months especially when there still had been no word from Skyler and Harry had been announced a champion to participate in the Triwizard tournament. Her bad feeling had also gotten worse and it was driving her insane that she knew something bad was happening but didn't know what it was. Harry had tried to reassure again at the World Cup that nothing was wrong and for a few days his words had calmed her but she wasn't stupid. The boy felt it too even if he didn't say it, but it was pointless to keep asking when Harry knew nothing either. The witch just didn't like not being able to do anything.

Ron stood pointing to the sky as did many around her as a hunched over figure came into view black smoke trailing behind him. She smiled knowing her friend had made it against the dragon. Harry slowly descended landing on the rocky terrain of the arena as the crowd cheered him on. The boy who lived strutted over to the golden egg his prize and clue to the next task. He raise it up high for all to see and the crowd cheered louder. As he looked around him he saw blue flashed dimmed by the grey clouds in the sky. He tilted his head confused not sure if he had actually seen that.

He squinted his eyes as something else quickly came into view. He gasped when it broke through the mist of the clouds. It looked like someone was falling someone who didn't even look conscious as they seemed limp,"Look! Up there!" He yelled pointing at what he saw. There were several gasps as someone screamed and shouts for some one to help were heard. Hermione looked as well gasping at the sight of the free falling person as she looked on. When the person was just a few feet above the stands their fall slowed significantly until landing softly on the ground. Again there was a scream of horror as all realized this person was covered in blood and there was two not one who had been falling from the sky.

At once the staff and those of the ministry were on their feet heading to the limp bodies or ushering the students out of the stadium. Harry who was still standing in the arena swallowed hard at the sight about twenty feet away. Even from his distance he could tell these people were badly injured the remnants of what he could tell were once white clothing was drenching in crimson. He had only taken a few steps forward before Dumbledore rushed passed him along with Barty Crouch. Professor McGonigall, Madam Pomfrey and several others.

Professor Moody had straggled behind and before joining the other staff turned to him,"Go on Potter I'm sure you could use a bit of rest after today." Harry nodded and made his way back to the castle wondering just who had fallen from the sky.

~x~

_Unreadable images danced before her eyes as the voices of many rung within her ears all undistinguishable. All moving at a speed too fast to comprehend. Before blackness and it felt like she was standing in nothingness, before a dim light shone several feet away. Skyler watched as the light grew bright enough for her to make out the silhouette of a man become visible. He was walking toward her. The soft grip of a hand fell on her shoulder before hearing a soft whisper of a familiar voice_

_"You must wake now...you are not ready.."_

_"Ready? For what?"_

_"In time..now wake up..."_

"_Wake up Skyler...your journey has only just begun...awaken..."_

Her eyes shot opened still hearing the echo of the voice calling her to wake. Instantly she shot up causing pain to radiate through her body gritting her teeth to keep from making noise. She looked around noticing she was in a bed and a curtain had been drawn around it. Skye struggled to get up, as the events she last bore witness to flashed through her mind. Instantly she checked herself surprised that just about all of her wounds were gone. Her body still felt sore and jaded. _What happened to me?_ had she really been transforming? if so to what? She felt like she'd been tossed off a skyscraper and the coldness beneath her feet felt good as she stood like putting ice on a burn but a realization donned on her quickly.._we escaped..._she smiled briefly before she noticed that her little cousin was not with her. Slowly the Hispanic girl pulled the curtain opened and felt relief wash over her. Jess lay in a bed all her own resting it seemed. It also seemed that where ever she was at and who ever found them left them as is, which was probably a good thing she'd feel weird if they had decided to clean and change her..unconscious.

"Jess..."' Skyler watched the slow even breaths of the small girl lost in punishing herself mentally for not being able to stop what had been done to her. Failing to notice that several others had entered the place they were in."Goodness child! You shouldn't be up you need rest.." Her head snapped in the direction of the comment and Skyler went into protective mode she growled baring her teeth giving warning to those who had just walked in hunching over slightly readying her stance to attack if necessary.

Several men pulled out what looked like sticks aimed at her and Skyler couldn't help but look a little curiously at them."Put your wands away"came a commanding voice. She watched as an older looking man stepped forward through the small group he was tall and thin with long silver looking hair with a beard to match he was dressed in robe like clothing like the others and wore a funny looking hat. She locked eyes with the man they were a brilliant looking shade of blue that held a sort of twinkle to them...yet it was the kindness in those eyes that struck her most.

He unlike the others he looked upon her without fear or disgust."look at her Albus she's feral we can't risk her hurting-"

"She will not cause any trouble." He spoke never breaking eye contact. When the other man stepped forward Skyler snapped at him causing all but one to flinch..._what am I doing?...protecting your cousin..._her mind argued..._I'm not a fucking animal..._Skye realized she was acting stupid and giving these people a reason to hurt her if needed. Straightening her stance Skyler stood clearing her throat but kept her guard up she didn't know their intentions and she'd be damned if she let herself and Jess be caught in another situation like they had been for the last few months.

"Who are you people." Her voice stoic as she spoke,"and why am I here?"

"The question is who are you and how did you come to be here." It was the man who had said she was dangerous indirectly of course. He had a pencil thin mustache with short greying hair cut neatly and combed to the side he looked like a business man in short.

"If I knew I wouldn't have asked now would I."

"Minerva..would you please escort our ministry friends out. I wish to speak with the girl alone." The woman known as Minerva did what was asked but not with out complaint from those who thought that the headmaster should leave this matter to ministry officials. When the others had gone the man remaining turned to the only other person left,"Poppy if you please find a fresh set of clothes for our young guest."

When they were the only ones left Skyler relaxed slightly. She felt strange here like this place she was in radiated with something that felt so foreign but familiar."What ever your intentions are make them clear other wise Let me take my cousin and my leave."

"I am Albus Dumbledore" He smiled kindly at her,"You're safe here as is she." He said nodding to the tiny girl sleeping in bed,"How did I get here?"

"You do not remember?"

"Obviously.." She snapped. Skyler cleared her throat and exhaled to calm herself there was no need for her to act this way the man was being civil after all."Look..I..I just want answers..everything that's happened lately makes no sense. My cousin and I...just know I have my reasons for being the way I am so forgive me if I seem a bit on edge." The teen noticed the twinkle in the mans eye grow and had a strange inkling that he knew more then he let on but she couldn't be sure.

"Well my dear it certainly looks as if you've been through quite enough maybe when you've freshened up and had something to eat we can talk."

"First I'd like to know where I am if you don't mind...the last time I woke up in a strange place things didn't go so well for me."

"You are at the school in which I am the headmaster to."

"I find it hard to find myself in a secret facility one day and a school the next tell me headmaster what is the name of your school." Dumbledore chuckled,"why you are at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."She narrowed her eyes at him _not him too...please don't let him be another crazy_..."Wirchcraft...and Wizardry...haha your funny..is that why you're dressed weird and wear a funny hat?" She dead panned with a humorless laugh.

"I find this hat suits me very well. Just as those markings on your hands do you" Skyler looked at him questionably before taking a quick glance at her hands. Having to do a double take she stared wide eyed at her own hands. No longer were they plain like she had known them to be, no now they bore markings she had only seen very few times. Like those times under the light of the moon they were clear and beautifully etched onto the skin. They were tribal looking on the face of her palms looked to be like two crescent moons back to back, a ring encircling them. On the meaty part of her hand were different swirls and designs which made their way up to the thumb. The same small design was just under her pinky and ring fingers. Four thin lines lined the middle of her fingers ending in a small burst at the tips as if they were stars. The lines of her middle and index finger connected to the ring encircling the two crescent moons.

Turning her hands over the backs of them too were covered. On them the same intricate polynesian tribal looking design of thick and thin markings shading and shapes. Only on this side was what looked like to be suns within them the swirls and star like design of a galaxy, and like on the palm side of her hand lines ran along her fingers. Only there were five for all five fingers and faded as they neared her nails. Skye swallowed hard these shouldn't be there whatever these markings were. She looked back up to the headmaster who didn't look all that surprised,"I.."

"Tell me Miss Vega..do you believe in magic?"

"I-how do you know my name...and what does that have to do with anything I've been through!?" Skyler stepped backward hitting the foot of the bed. This couldn't be happening these tattoos shouldn't be there by all means her and Jess shouldn't be here where ever here was,"what did you do to me!?" She yelled accusingly. Dumbledore watched as the young teen grew hysterical as she did he saw the magic surrounding them react to her bending to her emotions. He had to calm her before things got out of hand,"It's alright...please calm yourself I will explain what I can."

"So you admit you gave these to me!?" Skye said showing her hands. Dumbledore shook his head no,"I did not."

"Then-"

"Miss Vega I will explain what I can but to do so you must be willing to listen. You can't be made to understand acting as you are." The wizard spoke calmly almost soothingly."You want me to calm down!? Why the hell should I? Look dude I was stuck in a facility with some of the worlds most brilliant minds in their fields, I saw things that's shouldn't have been possible and that most felt wouldn't have been achieved until much later in our future. Yet all those things I saw were able to come back to at least one solid conclusion within the field of science. Now I find myself in the company of a man thinking he's a goddamn wizard asking me if I believe in magic! so unless you have something to show me that'll prove to me undeniably with out a doubt that such a thing exists I'm going to sit here and continue to think you're some crazy old man in a dress!"

"Before I answer that what do you think on the matter of magic" Skyler groaned _really I rant and still he's asking me if I believe in magic? Fine I'll humor him I guess_,"It would depend." She answered frustration clear in her voice

"On what exactly."

"What one would consider magic." The older man chuckled,"What is it you would consider magic?"

"Is there a point to this?"

"Yes." Skyler ran a hand through her tangled and matted hair only for it crack causing flakes of dried blood to fall not to mention her hand to get stuck momentarily causing more frustration. The bearded man had an amused look as he watched her and Skyler couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed by her behavior. Sure she had every right to act the way she was but that wasn't how she was raised nor was it really her first choice to act. The man was being nothing but civil toward her yet here she was acting like some nut. True what she had been through and what was done had been due to science but Skye was opened minded when it came to things such as this and her intrigue in the supernatural was just too strong to be overcome by rational scientific thought. If she was ever going to get answers this wasn't the way.

Taking a deep breath Skyler stood straight trying to calm her racing thoughts. She glanced back at her little cousin the girls life was once again in her hands but Skye had no way of knowing if she could trust this man if she slipped up it could mean Jess getting hurt again."I believe in many things...but like most sometimes seeing is believing...how do I know that what you tell me isn't some fabricated lie from your imagination. I don't know know you and even if your eyes speak volumes of kindness and understanding...even that can be a mask for what truly hides beneath the surface of a person.." Turning back she glared at the old man,"Just be careful headmaster the last man to speak of things such as this, experimented on me like some wild animal he found in the jungle" she spoke with warning in her voice.

Dumbledore studied the girl she was very much like some one he'd known long ago with a sad smile he said,"Then perhaps...one you are familiar with.."

"What do you mean?" The head master waved his hand in a dismissing gesture,"My dear it is quite clear it is not I who you wish to speak with. How ever I think it wise for you to clean up and have something to eat." Just then the woman he addressed as poppy came in with fresh new clothes neatly folded in her hands with a towel and a tooth brush, a hair brush, a comb and some deodorant. As well as some scissors,"What's with the scissors?"

"I would imagine you would like to trim your hair considering the state it's in. Please follow Madam Pomfrey she will show you to the bathroom."

"How do I know you won't hurt my cousin." Dumbledore stepped toward the teen,"I swear to you I have no ill intention toward you and your cousin all I ask is for you to trust me enough for a small amount of time until you're done cleaning yourself.." She glanced to the woman standing aways who had a sympathetic smile on her face urging her to trust in this mans words."ok.." She said after several minutes of contemplating _besides I really need this I smell like a rotting carcass..._

The look she gave silently spoke the threat she would not speak as she hesitantly walked over to the woman by the door. She was lead through a small hall and both stopped abruptly in front another door," Here you go dear. Everything else you need is inside." As the med witch made her way back to attend to her other patient Skyler spoke,"Thank you.." Madam Pomfrey stopped and turned to look at the teen with a smile on her face,"Your welcome...please try to relax you are safe here dear. The headmaster has gone through great lengths for the ministry to leave you in his care. Had it not been for him the ministry officials would have locked you away in Azkaban despite how young you are."

"I guess I should thank him once when I'm done."

"That would be a good start. I do have one question for you though may I have permission to clean your cousin up? I did not do so when you were both brought here I did not think it wise if you felt I had violated you in some way."

"That would be a good idea I think...thank you again...I didn't know if she was going to make it after..." Skye paused as the memory flashed before her eyes once more,"..after what they did to her..."

The woman's eyes softened,"You both were in pretty bad shape I did all I can. I'm a bit surprised you're up walking let alone awake. Most would likely be as your cousin is."

"You saved her life and for that I'm grateful. I must ask though how long will she be like that?"

"Give her a few more days she is not as strong as you but she is strong. All she needs now is plenty of rest she will be ok." Still with a smile the med witch nodded then continued on her way. Skyler nodded once satisfied with the woman's responses as she entered the bathing room. It was huge the floor was tiled as everything else was marble or some type of glass. There was a huge tub that was sunken into the floor at least four feet deep one wall lined with several shower heads with curtains that hung between them for privacy if needed. Pillars stood in front of the showering area with small hooks. Another wall with stalls she figured were toilets, as was another line with sinks and mirrors. A huge stain glass window was opposite the door on it the picture of a Phoenix bird bursting from it's ashes. There was also a small area to just sit and relax with cushioned seats and chairs.

Skyler had to shake herself to be sure that the picture on the glass was moving and it wasn't just her imagination, although she was sure that pictures shouldn't be moving at all. Making her way to the showers as said, she found several bottles of shampoo and conditioner as well as soaps and razors along with shaving cream..._she wasn't kidding when she said everything I need..._Skye went to set her new set of clothes on one of the sinks and headed back to the showers. Once under the water she felt her body react to the hot water relaxing most of the tension she had.._God I missed showering..._for the first twenty minutes Skyler let the water run over her as some of the grime and blood that clung to her was washed away. When she had enough of just standing in the hot water she scrubbed herself thoroughly to the point that her now clean skin was a shade of pink and her scalp felt a little sore from cleaning her hair.

When Skye was sure she had rid herself of all blood and grime she turned the water off and rung her hair out wrapped herself in a towel walking over to the sinks where her clothes were. There she noticed a pair of shoes she was sure was not there before. Shaking her head Skyler looked to the mirror it like the others were fogged so she lifted a hand to wipe it clear only to stop seeing the tattoo markings on her hands once more..._why...what do any of these mean.._with a scoff she wiped the mirror only to gasp at what she saw. There starting at her collarbone was another marking it went up and over her shoulder. Quickly turning her back and looking over her shoulder Skyler stood wide eyed at the rest of the design as it reach to the bottom of her shoulder blade. The design a Phoenix and a Dragon interlocked with each other both in the same pose some what. It like the ones on her hands had the same tribal polynesian likeness of contrasting lines of thick and thin, swirls and shapes. Skye also saw a design she had not seen since she was small it. One she was told would go away, there on her right shoulder cap was a design that in her opinion reminded her of a strange looking compass it too of the same design.

She knew these had to have meant something. She's read of things like strange markings and tattoos that had much significance especially in the more archaic warrior cultures of the ancient world, what hers meant she didn't know but she was going to find out one way or another. Skye turned back to face the mirror and took a good look at her reflection. She was skinner from her lack of food her skin still held some semblance of her normally sun kissed shade but it was now pale due to lack of sun. She had bruises all over though most seemed faded. Skye was surprised she didn't have any scars well that's what she had thought or hoped there was a gash that cut above her right eye breaking her eyebrow in half.

Two thin scars lined her shoulder blades they were small and not all that big. Then there was the the brand on her left forearm the eye of Horus under it a barcode tatted there. Skye gripped the dog tags that hung from a chain around her neck she had grown so accustomed to them she'd nearly forgotten they were there. She didn't forget her vow she would make those bastards pay. The Hispanic girl also noticed the change in her eyes they were a mix of purple sapphire with blue sapphire clashing and fading together perfectly and practically glowed she had a feeling though that they were not done changing yet.

Growling at her reflection noticed yet another change. She had two more sets of canine teeth meaning she had eight all together. On her top set the first were relatively normal just a bit sharper then usual, the canine teeth behind it was a bit longer and just as sharp. Her bottom set was switched meaning the first canine teeth set were just a bit longer then normal and just a bit sharper. The secondary set was of normal size just sharper then usual.._no wonder those people were scared of me..._

With a sigh Skye dried herself dressed and brushed her hair. It had grown since the sides were no longer short cut now they were about chin length, it still had some what of a faux hawk style just a lot longer seeing as the longer parts of her hair had grown too. Skye merely trimmed her bangs and any split ends. When she was satisfied with her appearance Skyler cleaned her mess and headed back to the room she had woken up in.

"Ah I see you are finished and just in time...come there is someone here I'm sure you've sorely missed." Her brows furrowed at the headmaster _who's he talking about there's no one else here?..._ Making her way over Skye continued to look at the man questionably. She noticed that he sat at a small table with some sort of picture or mirror in front of him. A glance toward her cousins bed the curtain was drawn and a slight smile graced her lips,"Who exactly is it I've missed so much headmaster?"

The old wizard smiled yet it did not reach his eyes as he turn the object in front of him to face her. It was a mirror she was able to tell now yet it was what the mirror showed that surprised her as well as sending a storm of emotions through her,"T-t...Tia?.."

* * *

**oh boy is Izel in for it isn't she. What's with the Tattooing what do they mean? Why can't Skyler get a straight answer?! Gah this frustrating and I wonder how Skyler will deal being in a new place farther from home, guess you just have to read the next chapter to find out hehe ;)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Ok AnFri for got to thank you on mentioning that the relationship between Hermione and Skyler has a sense of reality to it I didn't want to jump right into them being together right away I want it to be a slow burn starting off as a pull or strong attraction with neither sure of what it is in the beginning haha ok but on to the story :p **

**Read,Review,Enjoy \(^.^)/**

* * *

**Chapter 12: New Student**

Two weeks had past since the first task and Harry was glad that he and Ron were speaking again as was Hermione. Yet all the students of Hogwarts seemed to speak of was what had transpired after Harry had successfully retrieved his golden egg. Who were the two beings that fell from the sky? Some of the stories concocted ranged from silly to down right outrageous all though there were few that came as logical and quite possible. Yet despite all this the golden trio was having troubles of their own to worry about.

"Look at this!" Hermione all but practically growled as she threw the daily prophet on the table before her,"I can't believe this 'It seems as though one miss Granger a plain but ambitious girl has eyes set on champions as she was caught wishing her secret love good luck all while leading on one Viktor Krum. No knews yet on how either boy is dealing with the revelation of this triangle..'"

Harry shook his head as his friend read on this was probably one of the most ridiculous accusations he had thrown at him." I can't believe this woman.." The witch finished with a huff.

"Don't pay any attention to it Hermione she'd lie about anything if it means getting a story published." As the two friends talked a younger Gryffindor made his way to the trio handing over a rather large package to Ron."Thank you Nigel" Hermione stopped mid sentence and cleared her throat at the Weasley boy. Harry on the other hand tried to ignore the younger boys staring as he ate well, tried to.

"What?" Ron asked before sighing,"I told him I get him Harry's autograph." He turned to the staring young boy,"not now Nigel later..ok" the younger boy simply nodded as he walked away still staring. Harry rolled his eyes before looking back at his friend. Ron opened the brown package and was surprised at what he saw,"what the bloody hell is this?" He pulled out what looked like a mess of ruffles."Mum sent me a dress!?" Harry and Hermione couldn't help but laugh,"Well it does matches your eyes...is there a bonnet?" The bespectacled boy reached in and pulled one out,"ah ha!"

"Shut it Harry" Ron walked down the table toward where his sister was,"Ginny these must be for you."

"I'm not wearing that...it's ghastly" Hermione who finally controlled her giggling spoke,"Ron those aren't for Ginny." By now some of those around were watching with amusement,"...They're for you" more laughter erupted as Ron's face flushed red with embarassment,"What are they?"

"Dress robes"

"Dress robes? For what?"

~x~x~

Skyler stood patiently with one Minerva McGonigall, as she waited for Dumbledore to introduce her as a new transfer student. She still couldn't believe she was going along with this after that night of revelation thinking about it now made her angry...

_~"You lied to me! All these years you lied! I thought I was crazy"_

_"Skyler please-"_

_"No! Jess almost died! She almost died and it was because of me! I had no idea why and now you're telling me it's because of what I am!? What exactly am I! I have all these strange markings my eyes are changing...what's happening to me..." The woman gasped at that confession as the teen continued with her rant,"They beat her, they beat her like some rag doll while I watched restrained like a dog! You left us there to rot! Abandoned us both why Izel? Why?! And now that we're free you asking me to stay here with your friend because it's safer!? I want to know what's going on and I want to know now! No more lies no cryptic talk just tell me.." By now Izel had tears in her eyes as she watched the girl she raised give her a cold glare one that sent shivers down her spine."ok..." She said softly,"ok just please sit...I will tell you what I can but the rest you must figure out on your own."_

_"That's bull shit!"_

_"Sit down! And listen! If you really want to know then sit other wise this conversation is over." The older woman snapped, her own anger building._

_"Fine! Then we're done here. Quit wasting my time Izel don't worry though I promise Jess will be safe with me goodbye." Skyler walked out of view of the mirror and made her way to her cousins bed...~_

In truth Skyler just couldn't face her Tia she'd been lied to all her life not to mention the feeling of being abandoned for what she had come to know was five months. For five months Jess and she had endured the sadistic experimentations of geneticists willing to fuck with what nature had intended. Could she forgive them, forgive her aunt and uncle for leaving them for that long? At the moment no she couldn't Skye was just too angry at their betrayal the only one it seemed willing to give her some answers was the headmaster..even if they were cryptic..

~_"Miss Vega..." Albus called her softly. Skyler stood from her seat by the bed and walked to the old man," I'm not talking to her again...how is it you know my aunt anyway?" Dumbledore smiled as his eyes clouded with what she could only assume were memories of the past,"I have known your family for quite some time..." He started," I knew your mother too.."_

_"My mother abandoned me same as my Tia...I guess it runs in the family." She stated coldly. The wizard shook his head sadly," Your mother loved you very much."_

_"Then why isn't she here? Why leave me with her sister to raise me? Was it because I was some bastard child? Or was it to protect me." Shaking her head Skye crossed her arms," what is it about me that needs protecting? would it not have been easier to have told me the truth from the beginning?"_

_"Miss Vega"_

_"Please just call me Skyler...I really don't want to hear my last name right now just reminds me of someone I don't know.." Dumbledore smiled kindly,"I understand your feeling toward them but you shouldn't judge them too harshly especially if you know nothing of what is going on."_

_"Then help me to know..tell me what it is they've kept secret from me all this time. Why did my mother leave me like she did..why were my Tios hiding this secret about me? What about my blood makes it so wanted."_

_"I'm afraid I can not give you the answers you seek in the manner you'd like." Skyler huffed at this but he continued to speak," I can however point you in the right direction as to where you will find what you seek. I must warn you though the answers in which you find come with a price."_

_"Doesn't everything...I will do what ever it is necessary to find the truth including whatever it is you ask of me. I only request that my cousin be allowed to stay here as well." _

_The headmaster nodded as he studied her and did not speak for a moment." Well it looks like I have much to do, I must excuse myself so everything can be arranged. You will sleep here for the time being. Tomorrow we discuss what it is we shall do. Does this sound fair enough?" Skyler nodded,"good"~_

What she hadn't expected to was being asked to help aid a young wizard boy who was suppose to bring down a powerful dark wizard who thirsted for power. Not to mention going to school along side this boy. Hell Skye couldn't even really comprehend that what she's read in books and stories was just as real as Luis getting a girlfriend. That thought made her laugh to herself, and Skyler couldn't help but miss her other cousins. She wondered briefly what Harry would think of all this? Maybe when she had the time she would write him, he was probably mad as hell with her for not writing..._damn Hermione's going to hate me..._ She realized she had a lot of explaining to do but how was she suppose go about this? She was told not to tell a soul about what was going on and Skye hated lying..._I'll deal with it when the time comes.._

She had told Dumbledore she would need time to think about this and was grateful he did not push the issue only stating that when she had come to a decision to let him know her answer. He had also filled her in on much of the school especially on the event of this tournament that was going on. She also didn't have to worry of the ministry getting involved with her recent enrollment he had taken care of what was needed. She found the ministry was the ruling government of the wizarding world, well in Europe anyways. The headmaster had also taken the liberty of giving her a special class schedule one that would fit her needs he had also stated that should she ask the right questions she would find her self moving closer to the truth she sought. Some of her things from home had been brought in the last few days as well, but Skye had not been able to go through them seeing as she was either exploring or by Jess's bed side she just didn't feel right sleeping in her own quarters just yet. Still it was good to know she would be getting her own private space regardless of the house she would be in.

Skyler just couldn't believe that any of this was real, she had wondered briefly if this is what Alice had felt when she was in wonderland. Her logical mind had a hard time clarifying that magic was indeed very real, though Skye half expected this to be some sort of intensely weird dream and waited for the moment she'd wake up and everything would be alright, normal again.

"Are you ready Miss Vega?" The question broke her thoughts and Skyler looked to professor McGonigall a bit unsure,"As ready as I'll ever be I guess...I..just do we really have to do this publicly in front of the entire school?" Skyler had read up about the history of Hogwarts and the different houses and though she did find it kind of cool she felt it unnecessary. In her honest opinion it sort of created a sense of separation and division amongst its students. Sure every school had it's cliques but this felt a little extreme. It wasn't that she worried what house she would be in it was what people would expect her to be like once sorted. It was this she didn't like she hated people judging what they did not know but it couldn't be helped could it.

"I'm sure you'll be alright dear after all it's not the house that defines you."

"Maybe...I just don't want to be stereotyped because of the house I'm in. If I were in Ravenclaw I'd be expected to be smarter then the other students, Hufflepuff I would be expected to be loyal and care free and etc. Gryffindor I'd be expected to be brave and headstrong, Slytherin cunning ambitious and clever and from their reputation also be expected to be up noxious snobbish and have some superiority complex not to mention a follower of that dark wizard whatever his name is."

"Miss Vega..." Professor McGonigall's voice had softened as well as her stern demeanor,"Any Hufflepuff can be as cunning as any Slytherin , any Ravenclaw as brave as any Gryffindor, If given the chance. The sorting hat will take in to consideration your suggestions but it will ultimately sort you where those traits you value most, though I find you are correct in the assumptions from others to whatever house you are placed in...in all Miss Vega..show the nature of the person not the colors you will be made to bear."

"Thank you professor..I will take your advice into consideration" Skye smiled kindly at the older witch and allowed her to lead them into what was called the Great Hall.

~x~

"Dress robes? For what?" Ron asked as he took his seat again stuffing the robes back in the box. Before his answer came though Professor Dumbledore made an appearance as he walked straight to the podium calling for the attention of his students. The trio glanced around noticing that many of the student from their school as some from the other schools had shuffled in to listen. Silence fell upon the students as they waited for their headmaster to speak.

"As I'm sure...you are all well aware of the excitement that has come to pass since the start of the year thus far. Hosting the tournament and welcoming new friends. I stand here now to present you yet another, one who will be joining us here at Hogwarts. A transfer student from America" the students cheered at this.

"Who do you suppose the transfer is?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Probably no we know mate" Harry said taking a sip of his pumpkin juice. Green eyes glanced over to his friend sitting across from him,"What's the matter Hermione?.."

"Nothing...just the mention of America...with everything that's going on I had forgotten about Skyler. I sort of feel guilty about it now."

"I'm sure she's ok. It's not like she hasn't done this to me before. This will probably be the longest we've gone with out contact besides when she does finally decide to write I'm going to give her taste of her own medicine haha." Hermione smiled at that but her mind said differently,.._she had promised though...you said so yourself Harry she isn't the type to break promises..._

Still Hermione sat quietly at the Gryffindor table with Harry and Ron as Dumbledore announced the transfer student from America. Everyone cheering eager to see who else had come to Hogwarts during such an exciting time. He motioned for them to step forward and all eyes turned to see professor McGonigall escorting the new student down the middle aisle. Hermione gasped at who she saw, there following her head of house was Skyler Vega, her hair had grown out much longer then when she had last seen it. She couldn't mistake it no one else had those piercing eyes that practically glowed. Hermione turned to Harry who looked just as shocked as she was.

They watched as Skyler walked past them though it looked like she was just trying to ignore all the stares."Harry...she's.."

"I...I didn't know...she hadn't told me." Harry spoke though inside he was angry that Skye hadn't told him about her being a witch. Then he wouldn't have had to have lied to her about things it had killed him to keep this a secret from her yet here she was keeping a secret of her own."Oi isn't that your friend from the states?" Ron asked oblivious of what his two friends were feeling at the moment. The boy who lived did not answered he just watched on as his friend was to be sorted. Hermione couldn't believe this had the girl been playing dumb this whole time?

What was going? on by the looks of it Harry obviously hadn't known. Is this why Skye hadn't written? In any case she had questions and when this was over the Gryffindor was set on getting answers.

~x~

Skyler made her way to the other end of the room. All eyes were on her, and she hated every moment of it normally she wouldn't have cared but she was self conscious now, feeling like they were staring at the beast she held within not her though she made no outward signs of nervousness. Instead she gave a face of reserved calmness. Professor McGonigall motioned for her to sit on the stool and did so and felt the weight of a hat on her head, and soon heard the voice of the debating hat

"Well now what do we have here...never in the history of the school has there been one like you." _Holy shit I'm wearing a talking hat..._,"What's that suppose to mean? Just sort me so we can be done here." She spoke quietly."Ah I see, temper temper Miss Vega...hmm you have qualities that contribute to all the houses...buut...what's this...ah I see..The path you must walk will not be easy..there is much darkness...careful where you tread young Vega or it will consume you...should it...you need only look to the one who holds your heart.."

"What's that suppose to mean hat?" She hissed,"hmmm better be..."

"Hey answer my question"

"SLYTHERIN!" Those of the house cheered vigorously from their table as the others around clapped lightly. What Skye hadn't noticed was three very familiar Gryffindor's sitting stunned. Skyler turned to McGonigall who looked at her sympathetically on the plus side she really wouldn't have to worry about keeping a low profile, the cons were this was just going to make things harder to be around other students."Remember...the person not the colors." The older witch whispered.

The woman then lead her to her house table introducing her to the head of house, one Severus Snape. She had met him earlier in the week he was to be one of her mentors as she was to help assist him in class if need be. Sure the guy came off as creepy but Skye knew first hand not to judge from appearances."excuse me professors...but if I may I would like to be excused...I'm finding it a bit crowded here."

"Of course." Snape stated calmly as he eyed her,"Miss Vega, if I may...it will do well to remember to cover those if you wish to remain...inconspicuous." He said motioning to her hands. With a quiet thanks she bowed her head slightly in respect and made her leave. Harry who had been watching rather closely stood from his seat a look of determination set about him. Hermione followed suit quickly after while Ron followed a bit confused but followed none the less. The trio followed the older girl who by the looks was a bit lost for a moment but found her making her way to the covered bridge.

Skyler was lost in her own thoughts as she made her way out of the confines of the castle. Being kept in a small room for five months had sort of made her a bit claustrophobic. She liked it outside much better despite the chilly air and the dull and gloomy setting it was beautiful in a sense. Dumbledore had allowed her to explore while students were in class before she was presented and Skyler had found she much liked to explore the forest surrounding the grounds. Jess had yet to fully awaken but it was ok she knew it would take time for the little girl to heal. The beating she endured had taken much out of her. Skye was glad though that once she was up to strength Jess would be helping Madam Pomfrey in whatever she could seeing as the little girl had taken a liking to the med witch when she had partly woke for short amounts of time and vice versa.

With a sigh Skyler loosened her tie and begun rolling up her sleeves to the elbow as well as untucking her white buttoned up shirt from her slim fit pants. She chuckled at that, the seamstress who took her measurements was more then a little surprised when she was fitted for pants and not a skirt. Breathing deeply she caught a few scents from some of the other students and felt a strange tingling in her chest. Brushing it off she continued on her way at the moment she just wanted to be alone and calm her thoughts about what she should do next, especially after that warning the sorting hat had given her _What did it mean?_

Harry who had been trailing the American teen waited for some students who had been crossing the bridge to leave before making his presence known,"You're a right foul git you know that!" Skye froze mid-step where she stood _No..no no no...it can't be..please don't let it be..._she knew that voice she'd recognize it anywhere. Slowly the raven haired girl turned not wanting to face what she knew she would see. Sadly it was exactly who she hoped it not to be what she hadn't expected were two more familiar faces standing on either side of him.

"Harry..Her-Hermione..."

* * *

**Dun dun dun! There you have it they've been brought back together wonder what this confrontation means between the friends. How will Skyler deal with learning her old friend as well as her knew ones aren't as normal as she thought. What are Hermione's feelings on the matter? How will Harry act? also what happened in the after math of the break out? So many questions guess we'll find out in the next chapter ;)**


End file.
